Hopeful
by kia.511
Summary: Sasuke comes back after 3 years. he's colder than ever. when he got to konoha Sakura wasn't there but after he sees her after her mission he changes somehow..one problem though...she's engaged. SasuxSaku NejixTen NaruxHina ShikaxIno REVIEWS PLS!:D
1. Too Many Questions

**Chapter 1: Too Many Questions**

Sasuke inhaled.

Yup…he was definitely back home.

Sasuke was standing at the gates of Konoha, his face blank.

"Sasuke!?" Kotetsu asked puzzled.

Sasuke simply greeted them with a nod.

"We need to report to Tsunade-sama that you've returned right away!" Kotetsu said offering Sasuke to go with him.

"I can go there myself thank you" Sasuke said heading for the Hokage's mansion leaving Kotetsu puzzled.

On the way he could see a rather familiar figure heading his way carrying documents. It was Naruto.

Sasuke smirked.

As Naruto came closer, Sasuke could hear him curse.

"Do this, do that! Why doesn't she do it herself?!"

Sasuke looked at him as he passed by.

Naruto passed by but glimpsed at him. He continued walking but suddenly dropped the documents and looked back at Sasuke who kept his smirk.

Naruto had definitely grown up. He looked more mature now.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Tsunade!" Naruto said banging the door open.

"Didn't I tell you to give those documents to Kotetsu?" Tsunade said turning her chair around to look at him.

"I already did!" Tsunade baa-chan he-"

"You finished giving those documents? So fast?"

Naruto's grip tightened.

"Grrrrr! Tsunade-sama! Listen! He's back! Sasuke came back." Naruto said.

Tsunade's eyes enlarged.

"What?"

Sasuke came in and looked at Tsunade.

"Long time no see Tsunade" Sasuke said his face blank.

"We heard Sasuke was back and-" Ino stomped in gasping for breath.

Everyone went inside of Tsunade's office and looked at her like there was someone very important to accompany to another country.

Tsunade looked at the back of the door. As they looked at the door it slowly closed revealing Sasuke leaning on the wall with his hand closing the door and the other on his side.

Everyone jumped on him, in a manner of speaking, and asked him thousands of questions.

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke pushed all of them away from him.

He didn't want this kind of atmosphere right now. He put up an angry look to his face.

Everyone was totally different now. He wondered how strong they've gotten.

"I don't need this now" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes heading for the window keeping his anger.

"Looks like you still have your pride Sasuke" Tsunade said with her eyes closed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered looking sad.

Sasuke looked at all of them. They looked surprised.

One was missing though…

"It's a miracle that Sakura isn't here to annoy me…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Everyone looked hurt.

"Sasuke! Don't talk about Sakura that way! She's been through so much pain that you've caused her, do you even know that?" Naruto said burning with rage.

Sasuke smirked.

"It's only a good thing that she now has so-" Ino was interrupted when someone went inside of Tsunade's office.

_He's a new face…_ Sasuke thought his smirk disappearing from his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama, but Kotetsu-san needed help in gathering the documents that scattered near the gates" he said with a smile.

Tsunade looked at Naruto who scratched his head looking like he was about to apologize "ehehehe…"

"Well…anyways"

"Who the heck are you?" Sasuke said shooting an angry glare at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm Yakuro" he said offering a hand to Sasuke as he smiled.

Sasuke looked at the hand then looked at Tsunade.

"Yakuro…put down your hand…he won't take your greetings."

He put down his hand and looked at Tsunade.

"That still doesn't answer my question…" Sasuke said looking at Tsunade before crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Again Sasuke, this is Yakuro…he came to Konoha a year ago. He's 16, just the same age as yours and the others…except for Neji, Tenten and Lee of course. He was sent here for a mission but he seemed to like it here better and told their Kazekage that he would be living here."

"And to Sakura's luck too" Ino said looking angry at Sasuke.

"And why is that?" Sasuke said keeping his smirk.

"Because when he arrived, Sakura didn't have to suffer because of you anymore."

Sasuke looked puzzled.

"Oh…your Sasuke" Yakuro said looking at Sasuke like he was an enemy.

"And?" Sasuke said returning his glare.

"You're the one who left this village 3 years ago and left Sakura to suffer alone here" He said keeping his glare.

"And so?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Don't talk to him about Sakura like that Sasuke…" Neji said calmly.

"Why?" Sasuke said walking towards his direction.

"Because" Neji said as Sasuke came face to face with him. "He's her fiancé" Neji said raising his voice a little.

Sasuke backed away keeping his smirk.

"Good thing he came too because Sakura almost killed herself for training each and everyday for you."

Sasuke shrugged keeping his smirk as he closed his eyes.

"So?" Sasuke said looking at Yakuro his smirk getting wider.

Yakuro was about to hit Sasuke but Shikamaru interrupted.

"Stop it Yakuro…just, leave him…" Shikamaru said holding his shoulders.

Yakuro calmed down and turned to look at Tsunade.

"I'm gonna' go outside now" he walked out of the office but before he opened the door he couldn't fight the urge to tell Sasuke something.

"You're gonna' regret that you left Sakura here"

"And why is that?" Sasuke said his smirk fading a little.

"You'll see after she comes back" he said without looking back as he closed the door.

"Where is she anyway" Sasuke asked keeping his smirk.

"She's out on a S-rank mission" Naruto said with a smirk.

"But that means-" Sasuke said looking surprised.

"-that she's ANBU already" Tenten said with a smirk.

_How could she be that strong?..._ he thought.

"At least her being strong is a good thing she got from your leaving her here." Hinata said her face blank.

"You don't stammer anymore…" Sasuke said his smirk coming back.

"I got my confidence steady because of Naruto" she said smiling.

"So you finally got over Sakura eh?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Hn" Naruto said his face blank.

"just to let you know Sasuke, everybody's a Jounin now…except of course for Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Lee. They're the one's who passed the ANBU test" Tsunade said her eyes closed.

"So?" Sasuke said his smirk disappearing from his face as he looked at all of them.

"You're still a Chuunin" Naruto said with pride.

Sasuke remembered that he was only announced to the Chuunin level before during the exams.

"The Jounin exam is in 2 weeks though, do you want to enter" Tsunade asked opening her eyes.

"I'm gonna' finish it easily anyways…I'll enter the damn thing" Sasuke said returning his smirk.

"Okay…all of you, you can now go"

Everything with them seemed different as they stepped out of the Hokage's mansion.

Shikamaru's arm was around Ino's waist as they walked towards the direction of her house.

Neji pulled a joke out of Tenten and she laughed. Tenten jumped on Neji's back and they headed for their training grounds with Tenten on Neji's back.

Naruto's arm was on Hinata's shoulders as they headed for Ichiraku's

Sasuke raised his brow just before smirking and shook his head, closing his eyes looking at the ground.

"So when exactly are you getting married?" Sasuke asked opening his eyes smirking as he stared at the direction in front of him.

"Next Year" Yakuro stepped out of the shadows a few meters behind Sasuke and leaned against the mansion's wall and crossed his arms.

"It's a wonder how you liked her" Sasuke said turning around looking at him.

"If she's only here now…you'll see why" Yakuro said with a smile.

Sasuke turned around and shook his head heading for the direction of his apartment.

**tbc...**

* * *

hey guys! hope you liked this chapter! new story for me though...lol... still making the next chapter so look forward to it!!

♥REVIEW PLS!!!♥ :D


	2. Why Her?

**Chapter 2: Why Her?**

Sasuke entered his apartment.

Good. Nothing was stolen by the fangirls and it was definitely neat and clean the way he left it.

Sasuke put his backpack on the couch and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked at his self in the mirror.

It was different being back. He was so much used to the world outside.

He walked towards the sink and washed his face. He pat his face dry with a towel and stopped to look at the mirror when he saw the picture frame on his table near the window that was reflecting on the mirror.

He walked towards the table and took the picture. He smiled.

_I can't believe this is how I was before…_

He looked at Naruto…

_He still looked the same…_

He tilted his head and looked at Kakashi.

His smile faded a little.

"Hn"

He was angry at that time because Kakashi had forced him into having a place in that picture.

Then his gaze came to Sakura's turn.

_Is she really what everybody else talked about her just a while ago?..._

Sasuke shook his head and turned for the closet.

He got dressed and lay down on his bed. He looked outside the window.

_It feels good to be back here though…_

As soon as he woke up the next morning he took a bath and got dressed then went off for training right away.

"Need help?" Neji asked.

"I don't need anyone's fucking help" Sasuke said as he kicked the exercise doll in front of him to pieces.

"But you need to do more than that" Shikamaru said who stepped out from behind the tree.

"Why won't you just leave me alone! Your not even good enough to become ANBU! What makes you think you could help me?" Sasuke shot to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged and walked away.

"Suit yourself! But I tell you! The test is going to be hard."

1 week passed and it seemed to him that he wasn't at all improving.

Sure he had already defeated his brother but that was only because Itachi let him.

That kind of strength wasn't enough for him.

On a late evening after his training he passed by Naruto on the way.

"Sasuke!"

He stopped and put his hands in his pockets.

"Wanna' go get some ramen?"

Sasuke hasn't eaten dinner yet and he was too tired to cook but, he was hungry all in all.

"Sure" He said with a smirk.

As usual Naruto plunged down on his ramen.

"Another bowl please!"

As he waited he couldn't help noticing the disturbed look on Sasuke's face.

"Ei, Sasuke! What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking at him puzzled.

"Are you worried about the Jounin exams."

"Sort of…"

"Why won't you let anyone help you?"

"Because!" Sasuke said looking at Naruto with rage. "I don't need anyone's god damn help!"

"Geez Sasuke! I'm only trying to give advice" Naruto said as he looked at the can of chopsticks in front of him before looking down on the table. "Ever since your return…you've been much colder now Sasuke."

"So?"

"What I'm saying is I'm only trying to help! The Jounin exam is going to be difficult and unpredictable!"

"What do you mean unpredictable?" Sasuke asked looking surprised.

"It means! That we don't have the same Jounin text exams very year. Only the ANBU commander is being told of the exams and what its contents are."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked returning to his ramen.

"Only Sakura can help you…"

"Why her?" he said looking at Naruto like he was the only person not right in this world.

"Duh! She's ANBU already plus…she's really strong now. She's not only ANBU she's the ANBU commander."

Sasuke looked at his noodles thinking.

"Why don't you just try asking her for help…that way you could pass easily"

Naruto was sure that he'd say no but as Sasuke looked back at him he got a different answer.

"Okay…"

They ate their dinner and Sasuke bid goodbye to Naruto who was still ordering his 23 bowl of ramen.

Sasuke walked home with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground.

_Why does everyone seem to look highly about Sakura? Why her?..._

He got dressed and laid down on his bed.

He turned facing the door to the bath room.

_There's only 1 week left._

Sasuke wondered…if Sakura would come back after the exams, how could he pass easily?

This thought bothered him.

Sigh…

_If she doesn't come back before the exams I guess that I'll just have to figure this out on my own…_

**tbc…**

* * *

hey guys! i'm sorry if this chapter came in late! still bc bc with the next chapter so i hope you liked this and keep reading:D

R

E

V

I

E

W PLEASE:D


	3. Her Return

**Chapter 3: Her Return**

Sasuke woke up the next morning…took a bath, got dressed and went for training right away.

5 days passed.

_2 days left…_

Sigh…

Sasuke knew that being ANBU meant that long extremely dangerous missions.

_Damn it! Where is she?_

Sasuke slept rather uncomfortably.

_It starts tomorrow then._

Sakura hasn't returned yet and as much to Sasuke's dismay only he himself helped with his training.

He woke up the next morning rather confident.

He put on a black long-sleeved shirt and covered it a Chuunin jacket which at the back, had the imprint of the uchiha logo.

He walked towards the stadium where the exam was held.

On the way he met up with Naruto and they both walked to the stadium together.

"Too bad Sakura wasn't here" Naruto said looking straight forward.

"Whatever"

They entered the stadium and went up the stairs that at the end had 2 different passages.

"You're going to the one on the left" Naruto said pointing to the passage at the left with a smile.

"Just one question…what is the exam about?"

"Well…there are two parts in the exam…the one I got was survival and you need to copy the exact same genjutsu Kurenai does and I tell you! The one's she usually made me do was hard!"

"So it means that I'm getting a different 2 part exam this year?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…well good luck out there!"

"Hn"

Sasuke entered the left passage and after a few minutes of walk he could see light coming from the stadium.

Yup it was still the same, this was where the Chuunin exams were held too.

As he entered the examinees room there were only 4 people there.

Probably 2 or 3 years younger than him.

He sat down on the far side corner of the room. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as Tsunade's voice was heard through the stadium.

"Welcome to this years Jounin exam. This year it will be the same. A 2 part exam but different types. First part, you need to show us a strategy or a technique that only you or a very limited number of people could use. Second, you need to fight a Jounin in combat"

"Phew! Sasuke's getting the easier parts this year!" Naruto had a look of relief on his face.

"I wonder how he'll do" Yakuro said to Naruto.

"Your not mad at him?" Naruto asked looking puzzled.

"It's not really in my nature to get mad for a long time, remember?" Yakuro said with a smile to Naruto.

"Hn"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke stepped out of the room and entered an encircled room.

Sasuke had an easy time passing the first part by using his Sharingan since he was the only living member of the Uchiha family who was left with it. Kakashi too but, he wasn't really an Uchiha.

For the second part, Kakashi stepped into the stadium and looked at Sasuke.

"Long time no see eh Sasuke" Kakshi said with a grin.

"Begin!"

Kakshi put the Icha Icha Paradise book inside his pouch and pulled up his head protector.

"It seems I'm gonna' be having a hard time here" Kakashi said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Hn"

Sasuke already had his Sharingan activated and launched at Kakashi with a powerful punch but he dodged it.

Kakshi was standing behind him and as he turned back he was forming handseals.

Sasuke copied him but formed different handseals at a very fast speed.

Kakashi was distracted by his speed and paused for a while, just as Sasuke finished his last handseal he released a massive ball of fire from his mouth which grew larger as it aimed for Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged this but left his right leg burnt.

After a few minutes Kakshi was down kneeling on the ground as he looked at his surroundings.

Just then he didn't notice a very powerful kick that landed on his back.

He flew to the wall and fell to the ground.

Sasuke was about to launch another attack but Kakashi raised a hand in defeat.

"You win Sasuke…I'm too tired now, plus I want to know the next chapter of Icha Icha Paradise."

Sasuke was somewhat disappointed to win just by this but, he accepted it anyway.

He left the stadium with Naruto and the others.

"Yeah! You're a part of us now Sasuke!" Naruto said punching teasingly at his shoulder.

Sasuke gave him a look of irritation.

"Oh, sorry"

"I wonder when Sakura's coming back?" Yakuro asked the others.

"You miss her?" Neji said with a smirk on his face.

As this topic emerged in the group Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and looked at another direction.

"I'm gonna' go somewhere for a while" Yakuro headed for the direction of the training grounds and disappeared around a corner.

"Hey!" Naruto said looking far at the distance of the gates.

"It's Sakura!"

"What?" they all screamed smiling and ran for the gate.

Sasuke shook his head and walked towards the gates.

Sakura was with a few members of the ANBU who were greeted welcome back too.

Just as he reached the gate he didn't see Sakura just yet but after the group cleared out, he could see her.

She was so beautiful! Very much so. She had a few bruises but still had her smile.

It's been a long time since he'd last seen her smile and it was a wonderful image for him.

He stood frozen to the ground as he watched.

"Sakura! Sasuke's back! There!" Ino pointed to where Sasuke was standing.

He was still staring at Sakura and she blushed slightly.

She smiled at him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said scratching her head.

It wasn't a surprise for him if she didn't hug him right away since she already had another love.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she ran towards his direction.

He smiled slightly.

He thought that he was the one she would hug but he ran past him and hugged Yakuro behind him just before kissing him.

"I've missed you so much!" Sakura said with a wide smile.

"Do you think I didn't?" Yakuro said teasingly and they laughed.

Sasuke's smile disappeared from his face and put his hands back in his pockets.

_She really did change…_

**tbc…**

* * *

i'm sorry if this chapter is a bit lousy but! i promise to make the next nice to make up for this one! hope you liked it though!:D

next chapter is on the way so continue reading!

:D

REVIEW PLS!!


	4. A Dinner With The Group

**Chapter 4: A Dinner With The Group**

"How was the mission?" Yakuro asked after ending the hug.

"We almost failed but Yuna made up a plan while we were trapped and I was the one who need to break us out, the plan worked though" Sakura said smiling.

Yakuro hugged her once again but only in a short time.

Sakura turned her head to Sasuke once again and hugged him shortly.

"I've been worrying about you, you know that!" Sakura said as she smiled ending the hug.

Sasuke smirked a little.

"You've got him, why do you worry?" Sasuke asked his smirk fading as he pointed to Yakuro who simply crossed his arms and shook his head.

Sakura went closer to him and whispered to his ear.

"I already told you the reason as you left me crying here…but now it's only the reason in a matter that you're my friend now." Sakura said backing away and looking at him now as she smiled weakly.

"Hn" Sasuke turned his back around them.

"Sasuke! Don't go yet! Tsunade said that as soon as Sakura comes back were going to have dinner the night she returns. So don't forget to come by to the restaurant she reserved for us at exactly 6:30 ok!" Ino said waving at him.

Sasuke simply put his hand up in agreement.

Sakura looked puzzled and put two fingers to her chin.

"Why is he acting strange?" Sakura asked softly.

Ino smirked. "I'm guessing he's having a bit of trouble seeing the both of you as a couple"

"Is he jealous?" Hinata asked Ino.

"I don't know…but we'll see"

Everyone looked at Sasuke as he left.

Sasuke entered his apartment and sighed.

He went towards the window…the sun was setting as he put a smile to his face.

"Sakura…" he whispered to himself.

He saw her again just a little while ago. She really did…change. She looked more mature and stronger. Over all she looked more beautiful.

Wait…more beautiful? Does this mean that he already noticed Sakura before?

Sasuke shook his head and headed for his closet.

He pulled out an outfit that was covered in plastic and laid it on the bed.

_I might as well wear this tonight._

Sasuke took a shower and got dressed.

He walked towards the restaurant which Tsunade had reserved for their group.

It was a wonderful evening. The stars were out and it was a full moon tonight.

Perfect…perfect for someone who had somebody they loved.

He entered the restaurant as the girls looked at him.

"Sasuke! You look good!" Ino said smirking.

Hinata nodded.

Tenten blushed a little. Neji saw this and simply shook his head as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke was wearing a black polo. And to make him look more gorgeous, 3 of his buttons were not buttoned at all.

Sakura and Yakuro weren't there yet.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess they're going together then…"

Sasuke sat down with the rest of them listening to their conversation for a few minutes until the door was heard opening.

Sakura and Yakuro entered together as Yakuro thanked the waiter who opened the door for them.

Sakura's head moved to look for them.

Sasuke looked the couple. Then his gaze fell upon Sakura.

Sasuke had his mouth slightly open.

All the people at the table came to look at him then look at each other just before smirking.

Sakura was wearing pink and purple tube-top like bubble dress. Her hair was in a bun and a few strands of hair left out which she curled out. Her bangs covered her forehead. She was sooo…

"Beautiful…" Sasuke whispered.

All of them smirked. Each of them had the same thought: _So…Sasuke does like Sakura…_

Sakura found them. She smiled slightly at them before Yakuro held her hand and they headed for the table their group was in.

"Sasuke!" Ino said teasingly.

Sasuke still had his eyes on Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Ino said a little louder.

Sakura was nearing them. Sasuke still had his eyes on Sakura.

"Earth to Sasuke!" Ino shouted at his ear.

"Huh? What?" He said shaking his head and turned around to look at them.

"Reality check! Come back to earth!" Tenten said smirking at him.

He realized what just happened…especially to him.

Everyone smirked at him.

Yakuro had just pulled a chair beside him and let Sakura sit down there.

"Thank you Yakuro…" Sakura said smiling brightly at him.

Yakuro simply replied by returning her smile.

"Hi" Sakura said.

"Hey…" They all replied.

"Anosa, anosa! Sakura-chan! Do you know that Sasuke was-"

Sasuke turned back in the direction of Naruto and closed his mouth with his hand.

Sasuke went closer to his ear and whispered: "I'll treat you to all the ramen you want for a week! Just don't repeat what happened a while ago!"

Sasuke backed away and sat up straight.

"I'll hold you to that deal" Naruto said with a thumbs-up.

"Why? What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked smirking at him.

"Nothing…" Naruto said scratching his head.

Everyone ate as their food arrived.

Sakura finished her food early and excused herself from the group.

Sasuke finished second and waited a few minutes before excusing himself too.

"Where's he going?" Hinata asked Naruto who was nearest Sasuke.

"He said that he was just gonna' get some air." Naruto said with a don't-worry-about-a-thing look.

Sasuke stepped out of the glass door and as soon as he closed the door he inhaled sharply and exhaled softly.

He walked towards the bridge the restaurant had over a small river.

This was the first time he noticed this. He never knew that this restaurant had such a lovely view at its side.

He leaned over to the ledge of the bridge as he looked at the rushing water below.

Just as he was looking at the water he saw some cherry blossom petals flowing from left to right.

He looked at where the petals came from and he saw Sakura also leaning by the ledge of the bride a few meters away to his left, holding a cherry blossom flower and pulling its petals throwing it to the river below.

Sasuke walked towards her with his hands in his pockets and looked calmly at her.

**tbc…**

* * *

hey guys! nice chpater right? lol anyways! hope you liked it! still busy with the next chapter as always so continue reading!:D

♥REVIEW PLEASE!♥


	5. Sasuke's Weakness

**Chapter 5: Sasuke's Weakness**

Sasuke walked towards her with his hands in his pockets and looked calmly at her.

Sakura heard footsteps closing in on her and she turned to look at where they came from.

As soon as Sakura looked at Sasuke, he stopped and smiled a little just before continue walking towards her and leaning on the ledge next to her.

Sakura smiled as she looked back down at the waters.

"What made you come here?" Sakura said as her smile faded a little.

"Nothing…in fact I just wanted to inhale the fresh air but it seems like you have a problem…"

"It's okay…I don't have a problem Sasuke…" Sakura smiled at him. "Anyways…I didn't greet you back properly so…welcome back Sasuke" Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Sakura?" Yakuro asked smiling.

"Oh Yakuro…I was just giving Sasuke a welcome back hug." Sakura smiled sweetly at him as Sasuke looked at the ground.

"I'll leave you two alone"

Sasuke walked back inside the restaurant.

Yakuro stayed beside Sakura and told her jokes which made her laugh and kiss him on the cheek softly.

Sasuke was looking at her through the glass wall that the restaurant had.

Sasuke looked down at the table.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at him puzzled.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and Yakuro.

Everyone looked at where Sasuke was looking and put sad smiles to their faces.

"You should never have left her in the first place Sasuke" Ino said looking at him worriedly.

"I'm gonna go now" Sasuke walked out of the restaurant and headed for his apartment.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she entered the restaurant.

Tenten shook her head as she looked outside the restaurant door.

"Oh…" Sakura put two fingers to her chin and sat down looking at the door.

"Excuse me…" Yakuro headed towards the restroom leaving all of them silent at the table.

"Sakura…" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at them.

"Do you still feel anything for Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura's eyes grew larger "What do you mean…I love Yakuro"

"We know but…"

Sigh

"Never mind"

Yakuro walked Sakura home leaving after she placed a swift kiss on his lips.

Sakura went to her closet and got dressed.

She lay down on her bed and smiled as she looked at the stars.

Sasuke was amazed that he didn't notice these many stars before. He too was looking outside his window. He thought of Sakura.

_Was leaving her alone here to have revenge on my brother right? _Sasuke sighed just before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

_It's been a long time Sasuke…_ Sakura also closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep.

"You called for us Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto by his side.

"It's been a long time since you've trained together and I want you to train together again starting from this day forward"

"Ah…" Kakshi said as all of them turned leaving the room.

"Kakashi…" all of them stopped and turned back except for Kakshi.

"For today's training…I want Naruto and Sasuke to try and defeat Sakura in combat, you'll be the one to observe and report their training to me."

With a final nod, they left Tsunade's office and headed towards their previous training grounds.

"You all know what to do…well, if I say start…you can begin your training for today."

All of them nodded.

"Ready…start!" Kakashi backed away to a tree and sat on top as he was ready to observe the results of their training.

Sakura moved to the center ground as Naruto circled her and threw a few kunais.

Sakura caught all 8 kunais with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and smirked as she threw them back to Naruto who was barely able to dodge it and left his shirt a little bit ripped on the shoulders.

Naruto hid himself behind a bush and tried to cover the rip on his shoulders which now started to bleed.

Sakura looked at the ground and saw a shadow closing in on her and was bale to dodge Sasuke's kick from above.

Just from the dust cloud made by Sasuke's kick, he launched from it with his chidori ready and was striking for Sakura.

Sakura held his wrist as he was striking at her and threw him to the nearest tree.

"Are you trying to kill me Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at her hatefully and was about to strike but stopped when Naruto was striking at Sakura with his clone transformed to a fuuma shuriken.

Naruto hit her and she fell to her knees bleeding.

"Yeah!" Naruto said punching the air.

Sakura shed tears and Naruto realized what he had just done and apologized to her.

Kakashi raised his brow and looked at them interestedly.

Sakura looked back at Naruto and smirked just before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked surprised and just before he knew it 5 shuriken shot out from the smoke and pinned him to the tree nearest him.

He struggled to get free but it was no use.

Sasuke eyes enlarged in surprise.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he struggled more.

Sakura leapt from the tree he was pinned to and smirked at him.

"It's no use" Sakura said.

Suddenly, she was hit with 2 kunais and 3 shurikens at her back as she cried out in pain.

_Too easy!_ Sasuke thought as he looked troubled.

Sakura again disappeared with a puff of smoke and Naruto looked surprised.

"Damn!" _She probably guessed where I'm hiding from that attack._

"Sasuke"

Sasuke looked above him tom find Sakura hanging from a branch using her feet and smiling at him.

Sasuke jumped back and threw a few shurikens at her.

Sakura jumped to the ground as the shurikens missed her.

Sasuke ran to the open field and stood there in attack position.

He looked back to find a few shurikens heading towards him and he dodged them using his kunai.

He heard someone running towards him from behind but was busy with the last shuriken pelting at him.

He looked back, it was too late, Sakura was already a few inches away from him holding a kunai ready to strike at his throat.

Sasuke held her wrist but fell to the ground because of the impact of Sakura's attack.

Sakura landed on top of him.

Sasuke lay there frozen looking at her beautiful face.

Sakura looked back into his eyes, her face blank.

She loosed her force to strike him but he didn't do anything to struggle out from her attack.

He was still lying there looking at her.

Sakura smiled at him which caused him to blush at the apples of his cheeks.

Sakura noticed this and moved in closer to him until their lips were almost touching.

Sakura stopped and smirked as Sasuke turned red and looked away from her.

Sakura stood back up and offered him a hand to stand up.

"That was good" Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke up.

"Although you could've attacked me when I loosened my grip to attack you"

Sasuke put an angry emotion to his face.

"Is looking at me your weakness Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a smile.

**tbc…**

* * *

hey guys! im sorry if this chapter took so long! but i made it extra fluffy in the part of their training to make up for the long time i haven't updated. i hope you loved it! im still busy with the next chapter so...keep reading!

oh yeah! REVIEW PLS:D


	6. Regret

**Chapter 6: Regret**

"Is looking at me your weakness Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked troubled and walked away from her so that she couldn't see him turn red.

"Alright, that's it for today" Kakashi said as he jumped off from the branch. "Sakura…you were great!"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Anosa, anosa…ammm…can someone unpin me from here please?" Naruto said with fake anime tears.

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head just before heading towards Naruto and unpinning him.

Naruto fell to the ground and exhaled rather hardly.

"Well then…let's just stay here for the night" Kakashi said grinning under his mask. "It's been a long time since we've spent time together as a team too."

"Nice!" Naruto said just before lying at the ground and fell asleep.

Sakura and Kakashi chuckled.

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"O-okay…but sensei! We didn't bring tents with us…"

"Oh don't worry…I asked Yakuro to bring them for us here while you were still asleep this morning" Kakashi said scratching his head.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said with her arms crossed and smirked.

"Ehehehehe…" Kakashi said with a anime sweat dropping from his head.

Everyone sat down in a circle and grabbed a snack that Kakashi brought in his pack.

Yakuro arrived a little after their training.

"Yakuro!" Sakura smiled brightly and put her snack down as she ran towards him.

"Hi…" Yakuro said with a smile. "Sakura don't jum-"

Too late, Sakura already jumped on him and kissed him. Yakuro fell down with the weight of Sakura and because of the heavy weight of the tent he as carrying.

Sakura ended the kiss and smiled at him "Sorry" Sakura said as she scratched her head.

Yakuro simply laughed and put down the tents as he helped Sakura stand up.

Sakura smiled once again and hugged him. "I missed you!"

From a distance Sasuke was looking at them sadly. He couldn't and wouldn't deny that he was jealous. But he thought that he would only keep this to himself until someone makes him admit it of course.

Sasuke looked back at the ground and continued to eat his snack rather slowly.

Naruto noticed this and sighed.

He went to Sasuke and patted his back. "I guess you'll just have to accept the fact that Sakura has someone else now."

"Why are you saying that?" Sasuke said with a smirk" "It's not as if I like Sakura you know" Sasuke said acting normal now.

"Stop the crap Sasuke…everybody notices that you like her!" Naruto said as he shook his head.

"Well…you wron-…" sigh "You're right"

Everybody helped in putting up the tent and as soon as they were done Yakuro bid goodbye just before Sakura kissed and hugged him before he left.

"Now…I'll start the fire. Naruto you get water and Sasuke you prepare dinner."

"How come Sakura does nothing?" Naruto said putting his hands to his hips as he pouted.

Sakura put out her tongue at Naruto and made a peace sign.

"Because you didn't manage to defeat Sakura" Kakashi stated simply.

"Humph!" Naruto stomped heading towards the river cursing.

Sasuke didn't need to complain. His job was simple anyways.

Sakura sat down on the ground near the tent and looked at everybody working. The sun was setting now and Kakashi was still making the fire.

He looked at the sun and inhaled.

_I'm bored…maybe I should go help them._

Sakura walked over to Naruto and asked him if he needed help. He said that he was fine so she headed towards Kakashi. He also told her that he didn't need help and that she should rest. She walked over to Sasuke.

"Can I help?" Sakura asked pleadingly. "I'm so bored…I've got nothing else to do."

Sasuke simply shrugged to tell her that it was ok if she would help him with dinner.

"You seem a little bit distant now Sasuke." Sakura said as she in turn cooked the food.

"Hn"

For a moment they were both silent but Sasuke opened his mouth to start a conversation.

"When did you meet Yakuro?"

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at Sasuke.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…it's just….nothing…" Sasuke couldn't tell her that he was jealous. Of course he couldn't.

"Oh…well…I met him a few years after you left. He came here for a mission and-"

"I already know that…what I mean is how did you meet."

Sasuke said looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Good thing Sakura didn't notice this.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

"I first met him when he came back here seriously wounded but with a successful mission. I was picking up documents from Kotetsu when I found him walking towards the gate. I looked at him and thought he was okay but, he suddenly fainted. I thought it was you who came back so I rushed towards him and helped him only to find it was a different person. After I healed him and took him to the hospital Tsunade explained who he was and why he was here. He thanked me when he got better and we spent most of our time together until I started to like him. I didn't know he liked me too. One day he suddenly took me to a dinner over a hill and told me that he loved me"

Sakura ended her story with a sigh. She smiled and got back to her work.

_She thought Yakuro was me? So…at that time she still hoped for me to come back…_

Sasuke looked hurt and tears were visible in his eyes.

He was hurt to find that Sakura didn't have any feelings left for him whatsoever.

Sakura didn't notice this thought when he told her to rest and that he would take care of the food.

He held back the tears. He knew it was his fault why he suffered now so why should he be crying?

_It's you fault Sasuke so stop acting like Yakuro was the one who got the one you loved from you…_Sasuke told himself over and over again in his head.

When the food was ready they sat around the bonfire and ate dinner.

They went to their tents after a few stories that finished dinner hoping to get some sleep from the tiring day they had.

Naruto fell asleep snoring loudly. Kakashi fell asleep too with his snore louder than Naruto's.

Sasuke looked disturbed and sat up.

Sakura was sleeping beside him.

_Better not wake her up…_

Sasuke walked out of the tent and sat down leaning on a tree and looked at the sky.

He inhaled.

The air tonight was good.

Sakura turned to Sasuke's side and noticed he wasn't there.

She sat up and yawned just before looking at her watch lazily.

"2:26 am…" Sakura said to herself with another yawn.

She got up and walked outside the tent and looked for Sasuke.

She saw him and smiled weakly. Sakura headed towards Sasuke and smiled at him asking permission if she could sit down beside him.

Sasuke returned his answer with a weak smile which told her that it was okay.

She sat down beside him but kept a visible distance.

Sasuke smiled weakly. _Sakura usually sits as close to me as possible_…Sasuke thought remembering the times when he would always move farther away from Sakura when she would sit near him. but now he wished that she would move closer to him and at least lie her head on his shoulder. He knew that would never happen again.

Sakura noticed his sad smile and looked puzzled at him.

"Is there something that's bothering you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her surprised that she noticed his sad smile.

Sakura smiled at him.

"Is there something that you regretted in having revenge on your brother?"

Sakura said leaning her head closer to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Now that he thought of it. he did regret something.

Leaving Sakura…

Sakura was still looking at him hoping that he would answer her question.

**tbc...**

* * *

hey guys! i'm sorrie that this chappie also too so long! problems with school!! lol anyways...hope you liked it!! still bc with the 7th chap so continue reading:D

R♥E♥V♥I♥E♥W pls!!!


	7. Trying

**thanks for all those people who gave reviews!!! it really helped a lot and it kept me going on with this story!!! hope you'll conitnue reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trying**

Sasuke looked at her calmly.

"Well?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Ye…I mean no…nothing…what should I regret anyway?" Sasuke said closing his eyes as he looked at the sky.

"Oh…" Sakura said looking at the ground disappointed.

"Should I even regret anything?"

"No…nothing…."

Sasuke wanted to tell Sakura that he regretted leaving her but…it was hard…

He tried though…

He couldn't just admit that, especially now that Sakura has someone who replaced him in her heart.

Sakura stood up and headed for the tent.

Sasuke looked at her. Sakura paused a moment a few meters away from the tent.

"I hope so much that you had regretted at least one thing Sasuke…" Sakura said without looking back at him.

Sasuke looked surprised.

"Goodnight Sasuke…" Sakura said as she entered the tent.

Sasuke looked at the sky. There were so much questions running through his mind. It was obvious that he was disturbed.

_Now that I'm back with everyone else…especially to Sakura, I could at least try to get close to them. I could be Sakura's brother…though I want to be more than just that but…as long as she's happy with that guy and he doesn't hurt her, I'll remain her big brother till' then… _Sasuke thought.

A tear dropped down on his face.

He thought it was raining but it wasn't.

He was actually crying.

He didn't even know why. Perhaps it was because of loosing Sakura. No. he shouldn't think about her like that. He told himself that he would only treat her as his sister now and try to get close to her but in a friendly manner.

He should stop falling for Sakura as soon as possible.

After a couple of hours of thinking, he needed some sleep.

He entered the tent and walked towards his sleeping bag which was just beside Sakura.

He sat down and looked at her.

She didn't have her blanket.

Her hair was covering her face wildly though her face was still visible.

Sasuke smiled.

He would love to have Sakura being like her little sister.

He would also try to control his feelings and tell himself that he should only like Sakura as his sister and nothing else.

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura's mouth was slightly open and was breathing gently.

He also pulled her blanket to cover her.

Sasuke stroked her hair and sighed.

He lied down facing her and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

Sakura woke up and found that Kakashi and Naruto were already training outside.

Of course, she was bound to wake up late because she stayed up a little bit late last night.

She felt someone move behind her and turned her position towards the person behind her.

It was Sasuke who changed position to face her and sighed.

He was still asleep.

_I think he slept too late last night…_ Sakura thought as he caressed his teammate's cheek.

As she moved slightly, the blanket fell to her lap.

_I don't remember using my blanket last night…_

She looked at Sasuke and smiled.

He yawned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning" Sakura said with a bright smile.

Sasuke didn't sit up but, he moved to face the top of the tent and yawned again.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke looked at her smiling.

"Good morning…" Sasuke said although it seemed like he whispered it.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Were you the one who put my blanket on me?" Sakura said questioningly.

"Well…it was cold last night. Yeah…I did. Why?" Sasuke said looking at her.

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Sakura hugged him and ended it after about a few seconds.

"Nothing….thank you Sasuke" She said keeping her smile.

Sasuke sat there frozen looking at her.

"We should pack now…we'll be leaving after a few minutes." Kakashi said disturbing them as he popped his head inside the tent.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like they were just disturbed from a very important moment.

"Oh…was I interrupting something?" Kakashi said with a visible apologetic smile beneath his mask.

"No. Its okay Kakashi…me and Sasuke were just talking." Sakura said replacing her look with a smile.

"Oh…okay. Well…you better prepare then" Kakashi said before removing his head from the tent to dodge a kunai that Naruto shot at him.

He dodged it. "Not fair Naruto! I was talking to Sasuke and Sakura" Sasuke and Sakura heard Kakashi whine from outside the tent.

Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

"Well…I'd better pack my things now." Sakura said smile to Sasuke as she stood up and walked outside.

Sasuke lay back down on his sleeping bag.

_I'll try to loose my feelings towards you Sakura so that you wouldn't have to have to change minds about Yakuro…he's better for you anyway…_

Sasuke sighed and stood up and grabbed his pack.

He walked outside after he packed his things to find Sakura already trining with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sasuke's here so we can go home now" Naruto said.

"Sure" Kakashi said.

They left the training grounds. it was morning and they didn't have breakfast yet.

"Why don't we have breakfast at Ichiraku's?"

"Sorry Naruto but Yakuro invited me yesterday to have breakfast at his house today...so i gotta' go now. Bye! Have fun!" Sakura ran towards the direction of Yakuro's house as she waved back at them.

"How about you Sasuke?"

"No it's okay...i'll go with you..."

They headed towards Ichiraku's but Sasuke stopped for a while and looked back to where Sakura ran.

_Take care Sakura..._

"Sasuke let's go!!" Naruto shouted jogging in one place as he looked at Sasuke.

"Okay..."

Naruto ate his ramen while Sasuke haven't even touched his.

Naruto stopped and looked at him rather disappointedly.

"Why aren't you eating Sasuke?"

"Naruto...which is better, to act like Sakura being my sister and all or loving her?"

**tbc…**

* * *

hey guys! soree this chappie took so long! i hope you liked it though!! continue reading and look forward to chapter 8:D

REVIEW PLS:D


	8. Joining ANBU

**hey guys!! im sorry if this chapter took so long!! anyways! thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story! especially to the best friend of 9081...i think..well anyways!! thanks for that great tip of the song!! im gonna use it for a future chapter!! thanks so much!! keep reading and reviewing!! next chap is still on the way:D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Joining ANBU**

Naruto stopped eating and held the chopsticks mid-air aligned with his stomach. He looked at his ramen and sighed looking troubled.

Sasuke was still sitting still looking at his food waiting for Naruto's answer.

Naruto sighed.

"Did you regret leaving her here?" Naruto asked not changing his position.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed shortly before nodding his head lazily.

Naruto shook his head. "Well…it's good that you finally have feelings for her but, I'm not saying you don't have the right…it's just, Sakura has someone else now…" after Naruto said this he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and a tear fell to his food.

Naruto looked surprised.

Sasuke wiped his eyes. "Something went to my eye…" Sasuke said. Naruto knew better that he was hurt about the fact of Sakura having someone else and not because of that thing in his eye.

Naruto shook his head, sighed and pat Sasuke's back.

"I think it's best for you to love her as you sister, teammate or friend. It also may be a bad idea for you to tell Sakura your feelings because she might have a trouble over confused feelings because her love for you might return. She might leave Yakuro for the reason to love you. That would only cause trouble."

Sasuke stood up and put his bill on the table.

"I need to go…"

Sasuke turned back and started to walk towards his apartment.

"But you haven't even eaten your ramen yet!"

Sasuke didn't feel hungry anymore.

_I guess Naruto's right. I shouldn't interfere…but if Yakuro ever hurts Sakura, he's done for!_

On the way home he passed Yakuro's house. It was a bit bigger than his apartment.

"Bye…" Sakura was ready to leave and put a swift kiss on Yakuro's lips just before leaving.

"Oh hi Sasuke…" Yakuro said waving at him.

Sakura looked back and smiled at him too.

"Sasuke can walk me home so you won't have to be bothered…you've got work to do right?" Sakura said to Yakuro.

"No. it's okay…I'll walk you home…" Yakuro said.

"Just do your job!" Sakura said teasingly "I trust Sasuke…he can walk me home" Sakura looked pleadingly at Sasuke who stood frozen to the ground looking puzzled. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Is it okay for you Sasuke?" Yakuro asked smiling.

Sasuke came back to reality and smiled back.

_I'll try Naruto…_

"Yeah sure…it's okay"

"Okay then…"

"Bye!" Sakura waved goodbye to Yakuro as walked towards Sasuke.

With one last smile at Sakura, Yakuro closed his door and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

They both started to walk towards Sakura's house.

"Let me guess…Naruto plunged down on your ramen right?" Sakura asked him as she smiled brightly.

Sasuke only replied with a chuckle.

Sakura giggled in response.

"How have you been doing so far Sasuke?" Sakura asked after those moments of silence.

"Okay…"

"Some things new for you to get used to?" Sakura asked with a weak smile as she contained her gaze to where they were walking.

Sasuke thought that she noticed his small jealousy over her and Yakuro. But nonetheless he answered back.

"Well…some…yeah" Sasuke said not looking at her.

"Maybe I can help…what is it?" Sakura asked. Their talk to each other was indirect. Neither of them looked at each other cause' they both looked at the ground as they walked waiting for the other's reply.

"Nothing that you can fix, I don't mean this as an offense or anything. It's just that you really can't help me with it"

"Oh really?" Sakura said teasingly. Now she was looking at him smugly.

"Yeah…really" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Okay then…fine" Sakura said as she opened the door to her apartment.

Sasuke looked at her stepping inside her apartment and he smiled weakly.

Sakura turned back and returned Sasuke's smile as she held the door open.

"Bye…" Sakura said weakly maintaining her smile as she slowly closed the door.

Sasuke looked at the ground and turned back heading towards his apartment.

He lay on his bed.

He was still tired.

_Sakura…_

Sasuke slept through the whole afternoon and evening.

**RRRIIINNNGGGG…**

"uuggghh…" Sasuke shook his head and reached out for the phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked weakly with a yawn.

"Oh…I'm sorry for waking you up Sasuke…but I have something important to ask and tell you. Come to my office right away"

_Tsunade?..._

"Ah…"

Sasuke put down the phone and cuddled to his pillow.

He rest for a while just before hitting the showers and getting dressed.

He opened the door to Tsunade's office to find Sakura standing at the window behind Tsunade as if she was expecting him too.

Sakura smiled at the sight of him but didn't move.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke closed the door and moved near Tsunade not bothering to sit down.

"Well?..." Sasuke asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well…Sakura over here talked to me about inviting you to join the ANBU right away without taking the exam for it.

Sasuke replaced his smile with a smirk as he raised his brow.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Do I look like I'm making jokes here?"

"So no entrance tests at all?" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"No…you see Sakura said that the ANBU needs your abilities for their future missions. So…what do you say?"

Sakura looked at him hoping that he would answer what she expected.

Sasuke looked at the ground and sighed.

"Fine…everything's staying the same anyways"

Sakura sighed in relief but smiled back at him. Sasuke returned her smile.

"Okay…that's all then."

* * *

hey guys!! i'm sorry if this chap took so long! our damn cpu got broken and we had to fix it!! im busy with the ninth chap so look forward to it!! 

READ AND REVIEW PLS:D


	9. His First Mission

**hey guys! i'm sorry if this took a few hours!! lol the tenth chap will be long and it will be posted tomorrow i promise!! thanks for all those people who gave reviews!! i hope you'd continue reading!! i swear that the next chapters will be much more romantic than this!! lol well...continue to the story!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: His First Mission**

"Sasuke…" Tsunade called out as he was heading towards the door with Sakura.

"I almost forgot…" Sasuke looked back at her and moved towards her with a plain expression on his face.

Tsunade moved over to a neat pile of boxes near the window to her right and got one.

Sasuke took the box and opened it to reveal an ANBU mask of a wolf.

"It suits your personality Sasuke" Sakura said with a weak smile facing him.

"Hn" Sasuke replied to her with a smirk.

"That's about everything…you can go now" with a bow Sakura and Sasuke left Tsunade's office.

"I can walk you home…" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Thanks but…I'm not going home yet. You know Tsunade and her big pile of documents which I need to transfer." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah" Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm also waiting for Yakuro, he said that he'd help me with her documents" Sakura said with a smile looking at the distance as if expecting to see Yakuro's figure from a far.

"Oh…" Sasuke said looking at the ground.

Sakura looked him puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"No…well…I'm gonna go get lunch so…see you round'" Sasuke said putting a forced smile to his face as he waved goodbye to Sakura.

As soon as he turned back Sakura put down her and the smile faded from her face as she was worried about Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back before turning to a corner to see Yakuro arrive and Sakura running towards him and hugging him.

Sasuke sighed and looked sad.

"Sakura…I just wish that you'll always be happy with him."

With this Sasuke started walking again and turned around the corner.

He opened his apartment and sat down on the table just after he cooked something for himself.

* * *

"I can carry those for you" Yakuro asked as he and Sakura were walking towards the front gate carrying piles of documents. 

"I can carry these you know!" Sakura said with a smile as she peeped to look at Yakuro behind the piles of documents she was carrying.

"Okay…"

After they finished carrying the documents they stepped out from Tsunade's office and stopped outside her mansion to admire the night.

It was a lovely night. The stars were out and it was a quarter moon tonight.

Sakura inhaled the night air and smiled.

"It's late…maybe you want to have dinner at my house"

Sakura looked at him and smiled brighter before nodding.

Sakura to hold hands with Yakuro but she suddenly felt a bit weak and fell.

Yakuro caught her.

"I told you I should have carried those items I that metal box." Yakuro said smirking.

Sakura smiled and regained her posture.

She held Yakuro's hand and walked towards his house.

* * *

**RRRRIIIINNNGGGG**

_What now?_

Sasuke's hand searched for the telephone as his head was still buried under the pillow.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked without taking his head from under the pillow to talk properly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Sasuke but we need to be in Tsunade's office right away"

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked now taking his head off the pillow.

"Yep…" Sakura giggled. "Better hurry or Tsunade will rampage the whole village"

"Alright" Sasuke chuckled back.

"Ok…bye"

"Bye"

"What took you so long Sasuke?" Tsunade asked looking displeased.

Sakura was as usual standing beside Tsunade.

Sasuke was about to answer just when Tsunade cut him off.

"Never mind. Anyways, you have a mission to go to the Sand country. The ambassador's daughter was kidnapped."

"Why won't their ninja's do the mission instead?"

"Well…its seems that the only ninjas left there were either killed or failed in that missions the others were out on a very important mission in killing the person impersonating the Raikage to dominate the village so…they asked for our help."

Sasuke looked satisfied with the answer.

"This will be your first mission with Sakura"

"What?"

"I said this will be your fir-"

"No not that…I mean…me and Sakura are the only ones going on this mission?" Sasuke asked with a blank expression on his face.

"Yes and? The other ANBU had gone out to the Sound village to stop an assassination towards Mr. Hanate which is a very know and important person there."

"That much ANBU?" Sasuke replied.

"Since there will as much assassins to kill him then yes that much ANBU Sasuke!" Tsunade looked annoyed because of too much questions from Sasuke.

Sakura knew better when Tsunade got really mad and decided to change the topic.

"Anyways Tsunade-sama, when should we leave?" Sakura asked saving Sasuke.

"Rig-"

"But why is Sak-" Sasuke cut her off.

"Are you scared of me Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No…it's just that-"

"Then it's settled…we go together!"

"Erhem…as I was saying you need to leave right away."

"Ah"

Sakura and Sasuke left to pack their thing and met up at the entrance gate.

"Sasuke…before we leave I just want to tell you that we could get killed in these missions. If ever one of us is in that state, completing the mission is very important."

"So you mean if you get killed I should just leave you there?"

"Yes"

"But-"

"The mission Sasuke! Our lives are not important in these missions. So stick to it!"

"Okay"

_But you won't get killed Sakura…I'll protect you even if it means abandoning my life and the mission…_

**tbc…**

* * *

**hey guys! here's the ninth chapter as i promised:D still busy with the tenth which will be posted tomorrow cause' its long...i made it long to make up for the days i didn't update sooner! lol nyweiz! continue reading!!**

READ AND REVIEW PLS:D


	10. His Worry Fom Mission Success

**hey guys!! here's the tenth chapter just as i promised! it's long!! lol just as i promised too! lol...weeeeeeeeXD hope you'll enjoy this!! nothing is Sasuke's fault in this okay? lol...okay on with the story! i promise to make my 11th cahp long too so look forward to it! plus i'm gonna do a bit of timeskips in the foloowing chapters...well not really that much but just i think about 1 or 2 or3 timeskips:) on with the story:D**

**by the way! thanks for all those who read and reviewed my story:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't and will never ever own naruto! lol i don't plan to anyways haha**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: His Worry From Mission Success**

"Now…wear your mask" Sasuke put on his mask so did Sakura. At least hers was of a white leopard.

"That also fits you" Sasuke instead from behind his mask.

Sakura smirked under her mask and leaped to the nearest tree as Sasuke followed.

Sasuke and Sakura leaped from tree to tree.

It was sunset and they were only a couple of miles away from the sand country.

"We'd probably arrive by night" Sakura stated.

Sasuke simply nodded in reply.

By the time the sun arrived to a mid-seen horizon they leapt from the trees and ran across the sand.

It was night and they needed to be cautious. Finally they saw the entrance for the Sand country.

"Sakura get down" Sasuke yelped as she pulled Sakura to fall to the ground.

"Stop" Sakura signaled to the sand shinobi.

"Who are you?" the shinobi asked as more sand ninjas appeared from above the entrance displaying their weapons.

"We're here to help you. We have a mission to recover the ambassador's daughter. We're from Konoha"

"Oh…" the shinobi signaled the others to lower their weapons. "I'm very sorry for attacking earlier."

"That's okay…can you lead us to the ambassador?"

"Ah"

Sakura and Sasuke followed the shinobi until they entered a manor nearly as big as their Hokage's mansion.

The shinobi knocked on the door to the last left on the 4rth floor.

"Akuro-sama the Konoha ANBU are here"

"Let them enter"

The shinobi opened the door and gestured them in.

"Please sit" Sakura sat down on the chair to the ambassador's front right. "I'll just stand thank you" Sasuke replied.

The ambassador nodded.

"Where did they first take your daughter?"

"They took Rinoa when she was sleeping and our ANBU here realized that they didn't here anyone breathing inside her room as they were doing they're patrol and went inside to find my daughter's empty bed." The ambassador replied as tears went down his face. "This is her picture" The ambassador gave them a wallet sized picture of Rinoa and Sasuke took and observed it.

Rinoa was about their age with light brown hair, fair skin, lavender eyes that had a beautifully mixed color of salmon pink.

"Did the other nins who failed to retrieve her know where the kidnappers were headed?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah…they were headed for the Sound country" the tears started pouring down his face fast. "I'm sorry but, I just don't understand why my daughter would be kidnapped." the ambassador said as he wiped his tears. "Please…retrieve my daughter" he said as he went from his desk and moved in front of Sasuke and Sakura kneeling.

Sakura helped him up "Akuro-sama, there's no need to beg. We promise you that we will retrieve you daughter Rinoa. We promise." Sakura said with a smile as he helped Akuro to his chair.

Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the door about to leave.

"Thank you" the ambassador said as Sasuke and Sakura smiled and put on their masks just before closing the door.

"So they're headed for the Sound huh?" Sasuke said as they moved down the stairs.

"Could it be connected to the plan of those assassins who plan to kill Mr. Hanate in the sound country?" Sakura asked.

"It's obvious that it's not because what would they do to lure him to a teenage girl anyway? Unless he has a relationship with the girl or her family." Sasuke stated under his mask.

"And Tsunade reported to me that they didn't have a relationship whatsoever while you were taking a long time coming to her office."

Sasuke and Sakura left the Sand country and headed towards the Sound village.

They entered a boundary of trees and traveled from tree to tree.

"Sasuke, ANBU don't rest in important missions like these. I'm sorry to say that we won't be resting until we complete the mission." Sakura said as she jumped from a lower branch to a higher branch with Sasuke trailing close to her.

"No problem"

They've been traveling for a long time and the sun was already rising.

"Sasuke stop" Sakura stated putting a hand to his chest to stop him.

They leapt to the ground and crouched down low.

Just then at least 15 kunais came their way and they were barely able to dodge it.

"It's an ambush!" Sakura stated unpinning the kunai that hit her shirt pinning her to the ground.

"Sharingan"

5 ninjas leapt from a nearby tree and smirked.

There were 4 boys and 1 girl.

The girl seemed familiar.

"Sasuke look at the picture of Rinoa that the ambassador gave us!" Sakura stated as she moved a closer to Sasuke until they were back to back since they were surrounded.

Sasuke took the picture and looked at the girl.

"That's Rinoa!" Sasuke said to Sakura.

"How do you know me?" Rinoa asked smirking pulling a fuuma shuriken out of thin air.

"She won't recognize anything you say" a guy that was 5'6 which had black messy hair said with a smirk.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him.

"We did something so that she'd forget her past and sped up with her training and convinced her she was helping us and that we are the good guys." The guy ended as he pulled a kunai from his pouch swirling it in his hand.

"You see…this girl had a special ability we came to know of that she hid from her family" He said his smirk getting wider. "And you're about to see what it is" he ended as he leapt towards Sakura as the other did so.

3 of them attacked Sasuke who dodged them easily and the guy and Rinoa attacked Sakura.

Sakura kicked the guy who leapt at him and tunred around just in time to block Rinoa's fuuma shuriken.

"Rinoa you need to stop this right away!" Sakura said as she held her ground still blocking Rinoa's shuriken.

"Why should I?" Rinoa asked as they both leapt back and faced each other.

"Because they're just using you!" Sakura stated getting ready as Rinoa was charging at her pulling a spear from thin air and stopped a few distance from Sakura and threw it at her.

_So this is her ability…to take weapons out of thin air. This is going to be hard. When we get her or strain her she could easily run away just by taking whatever weapon she wishes from thin air…_

Sakura dodged the spear but it hit her shoulder blades.

Sakura yelped but was still, of course, strong enough to move and fight. She wasn't ANBU commander for nothing.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted worriedly as he kicked the guy running at him with a kunai and bent down kicking another who was about to hit him with a sword.

"I'm alright Sasuke, keep your head to defeating these nins."

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran for the guy who was also charging at him.

They were about to clash but the guy jumped and appeared behind Sasuke ready to strike him with 7 kunais.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted not aware of the guy that attacked her earlier aiming a few kunais at her.

Sasuke quickly turned back and hit the guy first in the chest spilling blood all over the ground.

Sasuke let go and saw the guy aiming at Sakura ready to throw the kunais.

Sasuke quickly kicked the corpse out of his way and went behind Sakura making handseals as fast as lightning.

Sakura looked back surprised and saw that there was someone aiming at her.

The guy threw the kunais at her and Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke finished his handseals fast enough to blow a huge fireball towards the guy.

The kunais flew back to him along with a big ball of fire which he couldn't dodge.

The guy fell to the ground rolling to put out the fire but it was too late and he burnt to death.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Sasuke stated as he looked angrily at the burnt corpse a few meters away from him.

"3 left!" Sakura stated as they were once again back to back with each other.

Sakura returned her gaze to look up front of her to find that Rinoa was gone.

"I don't care if I'm used" Rinoa said as she leapt from a tree moving closer to Sakura.

_Damn…I can't hurt the ambassador's daughter. But how do I change her self back?_

"They simply used me to lure Konoha's ANBU commander…which is you" Rinoa ended with a smirk.

"What?" Sakura whispered from under her mask.

Even Sasuke had a surprised look under his mask.

_So we fell to their trap…fuck!_

Just then the 2 guys leapt from the tree and kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said turning back"

As she turned back Rinoa ran for her and choked her as she hit her back with at least 10 kunais.

Sakura yelped with pain just before fainting.

Sasuke stood up but the guys kicked him harder and sent him flying towards the nearest tree.

Rinoa carried her and leapt heading towards the Sound country.

1 guy followed her but 1 stayed behind and whispered something in his ear just before hitting him with a

Kunai near his spine.

Sasuke yelled with pain.

"That was how we made her go with us" the guy stated and left with the others.

"Sa…Sakura" Sasuke said trying to stand up but failed.

He was in so much pain and he was sure he lost a lot of blood but, thinking about Sakura made him eager to kill those fuckin bastards and send them to hell himself.

He stood up and ran for the nearest tree and leapt from tree to tree faster than he had ever gone before and caught up with Rinoa and the others.

Because of his anger, he kicked the 2 guys at their spine so hard that you could hear it break and they fell limp to the ground.

"I know how they made you like that" Sasuke told Rinoa. "It was a mistake for that guy to tell me how to undo it and that I never could cause' now I am going to undo that thing that your in" Sasuke said forming handseals.

Rinoa let Sakura fall to the ground and pulled 20 kunais in thin air.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's limp body and anger filled his eyes as he continued to form the handseals.

He moved towards Rinoa as she was about to strike at him but he knelt down and kicked her legs for her to fall down and as he finished his handseals, blue with a mixture of green chakra was visible at his hands and he touched Rinoa's forehead.

Rinoa screamed so loud as Sasuke whispered something in her ear.

As Sasuke ended Rinoa fell limp to the ground.

He carried both of them towards the Sand country.

He entered the ambassador's office carrying Rinoa.

The ambassador hugged his daughter as she shook her head and ask what happened.

"Thank you!" Akuro said with tears in his eyes yet again.

"Can you please heal Sakura?" Sasuke asked removing his mask to reveal tears that poured down his face.

Sakura was black and blue all over with a lot of blood still running from her back to the floor.

"I'll tell my healers to do their best"

Sasuke didn't need his injury to be taken care of. The fuck with himself. He just wanted Sakura to stay alive.

"What was she hit with?" the healers asked in the emergency room.

"At least 10 kunais" Sasuke replied placing a wet cloth to his back to at least stop his bleeding.

"Are you hurt too Sasuke-sama?" the healer asked.

"Never mind about me I'm okay! Just tend to Sakura and make her okay!" Sasuke let the cloth fall behind him and he buried his face in his hands. "P-please!..." Sasuke whispered.

"Ah…" the healer had a troubled look on his face "We'll do the best we can but there was something wrong. She was hit with kunais but she's black and blue all over. In that state…kunais weren't the only things that made her like this.

Sasuke lifted his head to reveal his worried face with tears streaming down.

"We'll just do our best…"

1 hour passed

2 hours…

3…4

Finally the room opened.

"Sasuke-sama! You need to bring her to Tsunade! We made the bleeding stop. But there was something at the tips of those kunais to make her injuries worse plus there's also poison in her body which we can't remove. She won't last long! Hurry! Only the sannin can help her!"

Sasuke looked horrified and quickly ran towards the bed where Sakura lay. She was still unconscious but she was shivering and her injuries were getting bigger and cutting deeper. She was sweating all over.

"Thank you" Sasuke quickly carried her with the tears pouring down his eyes and quickly ran towards the entrance and leapt from tree to tree towards Konoha.

He went so fast worried that Sakura could go any minute.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

By noon he could see Konoha's gates.

**tbc...**

* * *

**hey guys! hope you liked this chappie! next ones still under construction!! lol! its gonna be long though so continue reading!! XD**

**READ AND REAVIEW PLS!! ♥ :)**

* * *


	11. A Risk To Take

**hey guys! here's long chapter eleven as i promised! thanks for all those who reviewd and read the story:D look forward to the once again long chapter 12!! weeeeeeee:D lol on with the story!!**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto!! okay?? lol :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Risk To Take**

Sasuke leaped through the forest as fast as he could. He was tired and in so much pain. He was getting dizzy and his eyesight was getting burred out.

_It must be too much loss of blood…I can't stop now, need to save Sakura…_

Sasuke reached the front gate.

Kotetsu and some medic-nin were already waiting at the front gate.

Sasuke fell to his knees but still carried Sakura.

"Please…heal her. Whe-where's Tsunade?" Sasuke implied as he was helped to stand up by a medic-nin.

"We're bringing Sakura to her"

"Hurry"

"But Sasuke-sama we should at least tend to your injuries first. It won't take long."

"No!" Sasuke shouted "Never mind about me. She might die any time! Bring her to Tsunade now!"

"Sasuke-sama! Please understand. You're also in a life and death situation! You lost too much blood and in any minute you could die too!"

"I don't care! Bring her to Tsunade now!"

The medic-nin looked troubled for a moment but his face lightened.

"Kotetsu! Please bring him to the hospital right away!"

"Ah" Kotetsu replied.

The medic-nin then carried Sakura towards the Hokage's mansion.

Just then Naruto just passed by and saw their condition.

"Sasuke?" He said as he ran towards him. "What happened?"

"Ambush…"

"But you succeeded?" Naruto asked looking worried.

"Yeah"

"Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke took of his mask and tears leaked down his face.

"Is she de-" Naruto was cut of from his very terrified look.

"Naruto please excuse us for a moment but, I really need to bring Sasuke-sama to the hospital"

Naruto didn't notice the injury on Sasuke's back until now. Especially the unstopping flow of blood from that injury.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock

"I'll help" Naruto implied and they carried Sasuke hurriedly towards the hospital.

"Sasuke what exac-" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke as they were running and saw him faint.

Naruto looked much more worried. "Oi Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "What's his condition" Naruto asked horrified.

"He's in a life and death situation from too much loss and he might pass away any minute so we need to hurry!"

Naruto looked back to see a trail of blood they made.

"Sasuke's still loosing too much blood!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his pace. "How about Sakura? What's her condition?" Naruto asked with a more worried look.

"She's also the same as Sasuke but, the sand medic-nins reported that she has poison throughout her body and her injuries didn't heal instead they were getting worse every minute."

Naruto looked more terrified.

After a matter of seconds after their horrible now-I-know-why-they're-like-this talk, they arrived at the hospital.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto left with a nod and ran looking for everyone.

He went past Ichiraku's and saw all of them in one place eating their lunch.

"Guys!" Naruto panted as he told them rather loudly.

"Why are you covered in a lot of blood Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with shock as she moved towards Naruto wiping his stains.

"Sasuke…Sakura…they're-" Naruto gulped as all of them stood up looking horrified to what they might find out to their worst. "They're in a near death state!"

Everyone ran towards the hospital as fats as they could.

♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥

"Slowly…" Tsunade implied as she took out Sakura's poison.

Medic-nins were very busy bringing some sort of oil in a basin which Tsunade used to take out the poison mixed with her chakra.

♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked at the counter in the hospital.

"I'm sorry but it's not permi-" the nurse was cut as Neji threw a kunai which landed in front of her.

The nurse gulped.

"Listen! Out friend is fighting for his life somewhere here and we need to see him badly!" Neji said rather calmly.

Tenten went near Neji and pat his back. "Relax Neji" Tenten knew that even though Neji acted calm, he was worried about his friend that much but he just wouldn't show it.

The nurse thought better and decided to show them where Sasuke was.

"6th floor, in the emergency room, to the farthest right."

"Thank you" Hinata said as she followed the other who ran towards the stairs. They knew the elevator would take long.

♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥

"Yakuro! I taught you how to heal this type of injuries right?" Tsunade asked as she wiped away the sweat on her forehead covering it with blood from Sakura's injuries.

Ever since Yakuro lived in Konoha he also trained under Tsunade being her student to spend every day with Sakura.

Yakuro's eyes widened to see the blood on Tsunade's forehead.

"Yakuro?" Tsunade asked looking puzzled and a bit disturbed.

Yakuro pointed towards her hands. Tsunade saw blood and looked horrified and puzzled at the same time.

She looked at Sakura and was shocked.

"I thought the Sand's medic-nins stopped the flow of blood coming from the injuries?" Tsunade looked puzzled but still terrified.

"Yakuro stop the bleeding! I'll tend to the injuries myself"

"Ah"

♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥

"Sasuke-sama! Stay with us!" the medic-nins implied to Sasuke who was in the conclusion of closing his eyes and not bothering to wake up anymore.

"Hurry!"

"His bleeding won't stop!"

"Get out of the way! Tend to his injury as I will stop the bleeding"

The medic-nin's hands were visible with green chakra as he tend to Sasuke's injury. The other medic-nin's hand was visible with green and read chakra as he made Sasuke's bleeding stop.

"The injury's getting better but his heart's palpitation is getting weaker!"

"Heal his injury and control his heart to calm down at the same time!" the other medic-nin shouted.

The medic-nin that was healing Sasuke's injury had changed the color of his chakra in one hand to color sea blue as the other one stayed green.

"His bleeding's almost stopping"

"His palpitation's getting normal but injury's still not healing."

"Exert all your chakra then!"

The medic-nin's chakra grew larger and it was moving towards Sasuke's injury.

♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥- ♥

Naruto and others saw the whole thing from a large glass window that was exposing the inside of the emergency room.

"Well…they are doing everything they can to heal Sasuke" Ino implied looking worriedly at Naruto.

Naruto was looking worried and angry at the same time.

"Well…I think their best isn't enough!" Naruto said as tears went down his cheeks and punching the glass window softly.

"Naruto-kun…let's pray that they get better" Hinata said rather softly as she moved towards Naruto patting his back.

"What if they won't make it?" Tenten said rather softly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata shouted worriedly.

"Sorry…"

An hour passed and they still waited outside the emergency room.

Ino was sitting at the sofa outside as Shikamaru held her and she leaned on his shoulder looking worried to death.

Tenten was looking outside the door for anyone who would pass.

Neji was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he was looking at the ground with his eyes closed.

Hinata was sitting beside Ino looking worriedly at Naruto who was keeping his ground looking through the glass window not bothering to sit down.

2 hours passed and the curtains for the window covered their view.

"Oi! We want to see how Sasuke's doing!" Naruto shouted pounding on the glass window.

"He must have entered another critical condition…" Shikamaru stated rubbing Ino's back as she cried.

4 hours passed and the door opened revealing Sasuke inn a lot of bandages supported by a medic-nin.

Everyone ran towards him.

"We'll take him from here thank you" Tenten said to the medic-nin.

"Don't take him too fast okay…he's still a little wheezy"

"Ah" Neji stated along with Tenten.

Shikamaru and Naruto helped Sasuke sit on the sofa.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Okay…"

Sasuke came to his senses and looked horrified as he remembered Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke stated standing up and falling to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto stated worriedly and helped Sasuke stand up. "She's at the Hokage's mansion in that ancient emergency room."

"We need to go check on her right away!!"

"Okay, okay…but walk slowly! We don't want you to start bleeding again" Naruto said as he led all of them outside the emergency waiting room and out of the hospital.

As soon as they stepped out of the hospital Sasuke got out of Naruto's grip and leaped to the roof running and leaping towards the Hokage's mansion.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't run yet! You just got out of a near death situation!"

Naruto and the others ran to get Sasuke to stop but he was too fast.

Neji ran faster and overtook him and held him down slowly.

"Do you want to die Sasuke?" Neji stated rather harshly.

"Sakura! I need to know how she's doing right away"

The others caught up and sat down trying to help Sasuke up.

Neji had a troubled look for a moment but agreed to go fast but he should support Sasuke.

They arrived at the mansion a little later and towards the emergency room there.

They sat down on the sofa as Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the door.

A medic-nin got out and looked at them. "So Sasuke's finally better…"

"Where is she?"

"She's still being healed but, it would take long…her injuries are healing but they're getting smaller every 45 minutes and we need to heal it as fast as possible since it's growing bigger and getting deeper faster than we could heal it. Tsunade-sama's stated that she do something that the first Hokage did to stop this kind of injury but it would put a 40/60 percent chance for Sakura's survival."

"What exactly is that 40 percent?" Sasuke asked worriedly as the others looked terrified at the medic-nin.

"She survives"

"So the 60 is…" Sasuke stated softly nearly fainting but Ino caught him and he stood up properly yet again.

The medic-nin looked at the floor and sighed with his eyes closed.

"Death…"

**tbc...**

* * *

hipe you liked this chap!! next chap on the way:P 

READ AND REVIEWS PLS!! lol ♥


	12. His Song, Her Strength

**hey guys! here's chap 12 as i promised...to ****Minakui ****thanks for caring...lol :D but i love you guys and i want to keep you updated and smile lol weeeeeee... XD thanks for all those who read and reaviewd my story! i really appreciated it and it kept me going!! whooooo!!! you rock!! lol... anyways on with the story... :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto!! although if i did i would make major changes in their outfit...lol...but i don't own it so thats that! okay:)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Song, Her Strength**

"Well…I guess we can just pray that that 40 percent chance of survival comes our way" the medic-nin said as he moved towards the stairs.

"Sasuke…" Ino said softly.

"Sakura…" Sasuke dropped to his knees but was still supported by his arms. He cried.

"Sasuke…if that procedure is the only way to save Sakura…then we'll just have to go with it and pray that everything goes okay." Naruto comforted him as he helped Sasuke stand up and sit at the sofa.

"I'll just go get a guitar somewhere…it always helps me unwind from this kind of pressure" Shikamaru stated.

"I'll go with you" Ino followed Shikamaru towards the stairs.

Neji and Tenten sat down with Sasuke on the sofa and tried to comfort him.

Naruto was waiting outside the door tapping his feet as Hinata stood beside him.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Yakuro…you still haven't mastered that healing technique I taught you that was from the first Hokage haven't you?"

"Yes but…I did complete the first until the fourth part of it. I only need to master the fifth" Yakuro replied with a worried look on his face. "Why?"

"Perform the first and the third as I will do the second, fourth and fifth since it uses up most of the chakra in our bodies."

"A-ah…"

"You want to save Sakura don't you?"

Yakuro nodded.

"Give it all you've got…"

Yakuro performed handseals.

_I know that this way to heal somebody can cause so much pain during the procedure which makes it a 40/60 percent chance cause of that pain, but it's our only hope. Sakura…please hang on… _Yakuro thought hopefully.

As Yakuro put his hands on Sakura's back Sakura started to scream like mad.

"Take out the liquid that was at the tip of that kunai carefully…" Tsunade stated.

Yakuro's hands were shaking as the green chakra inserted Sakura's body.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sakura's scream was heard outside and all heads turned towards the door towards the emergency room

"Sasuke…we're all worried about Sakura." Tenten said as he tried to comfort the shivering Sasuke with his hands in a praying form close to his mouth.

Sasuke stopped shivering and closed his eyes.

Naruto stopped tapping his feet and sweat fell from his face as he looked at the ground with a horrified expression on his face.

Hinata pat his back and looked at the door again.

_Hold on Sakura-chan. A lot of us are worried here…especially Sasuke._

Sasuke dropped his head to look at the ground and cried silently.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Tsunade formed handseals and as she finished dark blue chakra started to form at her hands.

"Now to clean the organs affected by that liquid…" Tsunade said as she hit Sakura's back hard and moved slowly towards the bottom then moving to the top again. She did this a few times as if rubbing Sakura's back.

Sakura screamed hopelessly but was still unconscious.

Yakuro looked at the scene looking disturbed.

"Sakura hold on" Yakuro pleaded.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Shikamaru entered the waiting room outside the emergency room bringin a guitar with him with Ino buy his side looking worried.

"No report yet?" Shikamaru asked as he squat on the floor and started to strum his guitar.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet but Sakura has been screaming like mad ever since you went looking for a guitar." Neji stated calmly.

"Anyways…the medic-nin reported to us what they found out from the sand-nin. They said that Sasuke didn't want to be healed there…he said they should have tend to Sakura first."

"That's the reason why Sasuke almost lost his life…" Ino stated sadly.

Neji raised his brow as he tunred to look at Sasuke who looked at the distance blankly.

Everyone tunred to look at him.

"You'd die for her? Is that really how much you love her Sasuke?" Neji asked puzzled.

Shikamaru stopped strumming his guitar.

Sasuke stood up and moved towards the window leaning on it to face them.

He sighed and looked at the ground.

Everybody understood. He really did love her that much…

Shikamaru sighed and started to strum his guitar again.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"I'm done…perform the third now Yakuro…hurry"

Sakura's heart was beating fast cause of the pain.

The device that was connected to her body showed how her heart beat in tune from another device.

**teet teet teet teet teet teet teet teet teet teet **

Yakuro performed handseals and light blue chakra flowed to his hands and one again he put it near Sakura's back.

"Repair her organs…hurry…but do it carefully!" Tsunade stated looking at the procedure with sweat covering her face from too much use of chakra.

Yakuro was obviously having a hard time.

_One small mistake and she could die right away…concentrate Yakuro…_ he thought to himself.

Once again Sakura started screaming.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Everybody turned to look at the door again with very worried expressions on their faces.

_Sakura…please…_ Sasuke looked at the door.

"Sakura-chan! Hang on!" Naruto shouted towards the door.

Neji shook his head and looked worried. Everybody else except Sasuke looked at the ground.

Sasuke sighed.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"So they're already waiting outside." Tsunade stated as he formed handseals. "Thank you Yakuro…You're work's done."

Yakuro sighed and looked at Sakura as a tear fell down his face.

Tsunade noticed this. "Don't worry Yakuro…I'll do everything to heal Sakura…"

"Thank you…" Yakuro said as he wiped the tear off his face.

Black chakra flowed out Tsunade's hands and she put it on Sakura's back.

"Her tissues are all torn up…"

Tsunade said as the chakra grew larger as it entered Sakura's body.

Sakura was screaming louder and she was moving so much.

"Hold her in place!" Tsunade shouted.

Yakuro moved towards Sakura and held both of her arms as one medic-nin held her feet.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Shikamaru put his guitar to stand by his side. He closed his eyes shaking a little bit.

Sasuke heard Tsunade scream.

_Hold her in place?_ Sasuke thought. _What's happening in there…_

Naruto still waited by the door looking at it like it was his enemy.

Hinata played with her fingers as sweat dropped from her face.

Tenten moved a little closer to Neji looking worried.

Neji looked at her and sighed.

Ino looked at the ground sadly.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Now to perform the last part…" Tsunade stated as she formed the last handseal.

Blue and green chakra emitted from her hands and she put it once again on Sakura's back.

"Regenerating her is harder than I thought…" Tsunade said as her chakra grew larger once again and flowed fast towards Sakura's body.

Sakura screamed like she was being tortured. She squirmed so much and kicked everywhere.

"Don't let her move so much!" Tsunade shouted.

Yakuro tightened his grip so did the other medic-nin.

Tsunade continued regenerating Sakura's injury.

"It seems like heaven wants her already…" Tsunade said as sweat dropped from her face. "Well then…we should win her over fast. Tsunade said like she was about to attack an enemy.

Tsunade's chakra grew even larger.

Sakura started to stop moving so much.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tsunade shouted.

"Sakura!" Yakuro shouted. "Hold on!"

"Her palpitation is getting weaker!" Tsunade shouted.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Everybody heard this.

Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke closed their eyes hard shaking a little bit. They were really worried and bothered. Sakura was screaming so loud. It scared the daylights out of them to what might happen to her.

Tenten buried her face in Neji's chest as tears dampened his shirt.

Neji hugged Tenten and looked at the door worriedly.

Shikamaru buried his face in his knees.

Tears dropped from Sasuke's face to the floor.

Sasuke wiped his tears.

He moved towards Shikamaru and got his guitar. Everyone looked at him.

He moved back to his place.

He leaned on the glass window with a blank but obvious worried look on his face.

He held the guitar in place.

Sweat dropping from his face.

He started to pluck the guitar strings.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

(From here Sasuke's song will be put here as italic for you not to get confused…lol)

_Something always tears us apart_

_For every sweat…I'm burning._

**teet teet teet teet**

"Her palpitation is dropping!" Yakuro cried out loud.

Tsunade's chakra grew larger.

"Sakura hold on!"

_Heaven is looking for you_

_Where will I hide you?_

_Life is meaningless_

_If I'm not with you_

"Her palpitation is still dropping!" Yakuro cried.

"Damn!" Tsunade shouted as her chakra grew even larger.

**teet teet teet**

_I won't pray for anyone else_

_Oh God…_

_Don't take her away…_

"Sakura!" Tsunade and Yakuro cried.

**teet teet**

"Her palpitation is still dropping!"

"Shut up! I know!" Tsunade shouted to the medic-nin.

"Sakura…c'mon!!"

_The sparkle in your eyes_

_Is what gives color to my life_

_The wind is whispering_

_Connecting us together_

_Therefore…_

_Life is meaningless_

_If I'm not with you_

**teet teet**

Tsunade's whole body was flowing with chakra.

"Sakura! Please! Stay with us!" Tsunade shouted.

**teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet**

"Her heart stopped beating!" the medic-nin shouted.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tsunade shouted. "No!"

Yakuro cried.

Tsunade finished regenerating her but her heart was still not beating.

"Turn her around hurry!" Tsunade shouted.

_I won't pray for anyone else…_

_Oh God…_

_Don't take her away…_

_And from your going away_

_Your holding and taking my life with you too_

_And for every beat of my heart_

_I pray_

"_Don't take her away from me"_

They turned her around and Tsunade formed different handseals.

She put it to Sakura's heart.

"Sakura…c'mon…please!"

Yakuro was still crying as he was holding her in place.

Tsunade's chakra flowed out wildly towards Sakura's heart.

"Please!" Tsunade whispered as she cried for her student.

_I'll do everything…_

_Don't take her away_

_I'll do everything_

_Don't take her away_

**teet teet teet teet teet teet**

_Oh God…_

_Don't take her away…_

**

* * *

****hey guys! hope you liked this chappie:) next ones on the way and will be posted tomorrow! its also long so continue reading!!**

**read and REVIEW PLS!! weeeeeee :D lol XD**


	13. Official, Pretend Yet Real

**hey guys! heres chap 13! thanks again for all of those reviews!! you guys really keep me going!! i love you all!!!!!!!!!!! well i wont keep you guys waiting so...on with the story:D**

**disclaimer: again...i do not own naruto:)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Official, Pretend Yet Real**

Yakuro smiled and wiped his tears.

"Palpitation back to normal Tsunade-sama" the medic-nin stated with a smile.

Tsunade wiped her tears and smiled.

"That's my student!" Tsunade said grinning.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Everyone looked at Sasuke as he stopped strumming the guitar.

Sasuke looked at the ceiling and sighed.

_Please… _Sasuke hoped that everything would turn out okay.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Tsunade wiped her blood-stained hands and sighed.

"Take care of her for a while won't you Yakuro?" Tsunade asked smiling.

Yakuro nodded. "Ah" He went near Sakura and kissed her forehead.

Tsunade walked outside of the emergency room to find everyone with worried faces and Sasuke holding the guitar still looking at the ceiling.

She looked at everyone and smiled to let them know that everything went well.

Everyone sighed and smiled.

"She's okay…she just needs to rest now."

Sasuke sighed.

He looked at the door to the emergency room and smiled.

Suddenly, Sasuke's face showed pain and he fell to his knees.

"Why are you here Sasuke? You shouldn't be moving around after you were healed."

"Well…you see Tsunade baa-chan, Sasuke was really worried about Sakura and-"

"No excuses! Off to the hospital now!" Tsunade said with an angry face.

After a few moments of silence she smiled "I'll put in Sakura in the same room as yours anyways."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at her smiling at him.

_She knows?_ Sasuke thought.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke…I know you like her, now…go to the hospital right away or else I won't let you see her for the rest of your life" Tsunade said smirking.

Sasuke smiled.

"Ah"

Naruto and Shikamaru helped him up and supported him to the hospital with everyone following them behind.

They reached the front desk and without asking the nurse, she already led them to Sasuke's room. They arrived at the 12th floor and went to the third room on the left which had the numbers 1214 on the door.

The nurse opened the room with a smile and gestured them inside.

It was a huge room. There were 2 beds that was half a meter apart. There was a kitchen, a table, a few chairs, a sofa fit for 4, a one meter wide head-to-toe window and a bathroom. Everything else that wasn't covered with these stuff was bare and big enough for at least 15 visitors to move around freely.

"I'm sorry if this room isn't to your liking but this was the room Tsunade-sama asked us to reserve for you." The nurse said as she was about to close the door. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks" Tenten said as she sat down on the sofa with Neji and Ino.

"By the way…Tsunade-sama said that as Sakura-chan arrives, you need to leave cause' they still need to rest."

"Ah" Neji replied.

The nurse closed the door and left them there.

Naruto and Shikamaru supported Sasuke to lay down on the bed as he winced with pain.

Hinata looked outside the window to find an ambulance heading their way.

"That must be Sakura" Hinata stated with a smile.

Ino stood up and looked outside the window too. She smiled.

Shikamaru moved to the window and put his hand around Ino's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Still worried about her?" Shikamaru asked.

"My best friend's strong…I don't have to worry. Unless of course if she enters another life and death situation but, I hope not…" Ino said as she cuddled in Shikamaru's chest.

Neji put his arm around Tenten's shoulders. Tenten laid her head on Neji's shoulder and closed her eyes trying to relax.

After a few moments of finally getting over that terrifying memory where two of their friends almost died, the nurse entered the room.

"I'm sorry but Sakura-chan is here and you have to leave"

"Can't we see her for a while?" Ino asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, but Tsunade-sama said that they still need to rest in their current condition. Please understand." The nurse said with an encouraging smile.

Ino lowered her head in disappointment but nonetheless she understood. "Okay"

They left the room with Naruto leaving last.

"Get well soon Sasuke" Naruto states as Sasuke watched them leave.

Sasuke smiled in reply and as Naruto closed the door, he looked outside the window and enjoyed the sun's rays caressing his face.

After a few second the door opened. He looked at the door's direction to see who was entering.

It was a medic-nin pulling a rolling bed where Sakura was laying. Yakuro was pushing the bed along with Tsunade behind them.

Sasuke looked Sakura's pale face.

It was obvious that she was very exhausted.

Sakura's mouth was slightly open. She was sleeping. Her chest heaved slowly. She was probably having hard time breathing.

They stopped at the side of the bed and Yakuro carried Sakura and placed her on the bed.

As soon as he placed her on the bed her hair covered her face wildly.

Her head was facing the ceiling.

Yakuro smiled at her beautiful face and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Yakuro moved towards the telephone and called the front desk downstairs. Probably ensuring about Sakura being okay and all.

Sakura's face was very visible. Duh! I mean…their beds were only half a meter apart. He could caress Sakura's face if he wants to.

He smiled at the sight of her beautiful face. But his smile faded and he sighed.

_I only want you happy…even if it's not with me…_ Sasuke thought sadly as tears built up in his eyes. He held back the tears.

Yakuro put down the phone and went back to Sakura and kissed her on the forehead.

Sasuke looked at them sadly but instantly changed his face as he smiled. He couldn't show Yakuro that he loved Sakura. He didn't need another person to know that he loved Sakura…especially Sakura's fiancé of course.

Tsunade blinked at Sasuke and he simply returned it with a smile.

They left the room. Yakuro stopped mid-way in closing the door and turned back to look at Sakura and smiled. He looked at Sasuke "Watch over her for me?" Yakuro asked.

Sasuke forced a smile. _He loves Sakura as much as I do…I can't do anything. _"Sure" Sasuke replied.

Yakuro's smile grew wider and he sighed.

"Well…thanks" he closed the door leaving Sasuke and Sakura there.

As soon as he made sure they weren't coming back, he reached for Sakura's face and caressed it.

"Nnnnhh…" Sakura moved a little and turned facing Sasuke.

Once again her hair covered her face wildly.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and retreated his hand to find some sleep. Their heads facing each other.

After a dreamless sleep he woke up to find a pair of emerald orbs staring at him.

Sakura was smiling at him.

"You're awake…" Sasuke said yawning.

Sakura giggled.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked smiling back.

"Look outside the window."

He looked outside. It was a beautiful sight. It was a full moon tonight and the moon was huge surrounded by a dark blue sky that had shimmering stars like diamonds.

Sasuke smiled and sat up. He looked at Sakura.

"How are you feeling?" He asked stretching.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling as she kept her smile.

"Okay…tired though. And my injuries are still a little bit painful but hey, I'll survive" Sakura ended with a giggle. "You?"

"Okay…I guess. I actually can't tell"

They both chuckled.

"Do you want water?" Sasuke asked.

"If it's not too bothersome, then yes." Sakura said as she returned her gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at her and stood up heading towards the fridge.

Sasuke returned, sat on her bed with a glass of water. Sakura took a sip from it and put it on the table beside her.

She lay back down on the bed and smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks"

"No problem"

Sasuke covered her with a blanket.

"I knew I was about to die…" Sakura stated as her smile faded away.

Sasuke finished tucking her in her bed and looked at her, his face blank.

"I was a little bit conscious during Tsunade's procedure of healing me. I felt my heart failing. I didn't even fight to stay alive. It was like I didn't want to be alive. Something appeared, like a very bright light. It was very tempting. My heart's palpitation was still dropping. I moved towards the light and my heart stopped beating. I knew that was the end of my life." Sakura ended as she looked at the ceiling.

"But…" Sakura smiled "I heard someone singing…like he didn't want me to leave cause' if I did, he'd die along with me. I heard him say that he'd do everything just so God wouldn't take me away. I stepped back from the light but it was still very tempting. Then I felt something from that song…it was pulling me back telling me to stay. And I did follow it. The light disappeared and I could feel my chest moving again. I breathed like it was the first time I breathed. I was happy…I promised myself I'd thank that person for keeping me alive. The song was my strength." Sakura smiled brighter and looked at Sasuke.

"It even sounded like your voice Sasuke…" Sakura added.

Sasuke looked at the ground. So he did save Sakura's life.

"It must've been a dream" Sasuke lied smiling at her.

"Yeah…maybe it was. But whoever sang that song probably loved me that much to have to feel like he'll lose everything if died" Sakura said softly her smile fading a little as she returned her gaze back to the ceiling.

After a few moments of silence Sakura sat up. She winced from the pain made by her injuries.

Sasuke supported her.

"Careful!" He said helping her sit up.

"Thanks…" Sakura said smiling at him. "Sasuke?"

"Ah?" He looked at her.

"Why did you save me?" Sakura asked as she hugged herself looking at him.

There was a long moment of silence and Sasuke looked at the ground with Sakura looking at him waiting for his answer.

"Hey…" Sasuke said smiling at her "You're like my little sister anyways. I couldn't just let you die right?" Sasuke ended keeping his smile as he stroked Sakura's hair jokingly messing it up like a big brother would do to her little sister.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke went back to his bed and lay back down with his hands on his head in a relaxing position.

Sakura returned his smile and looked at the distance. "Really?..." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked at her wondering what she was thinking of.

"Well then…let's make this official…"

Sasuke looked at her.

"From now on you're my brother…" Sakura said smiling as she offered her pinky finger waiting for Sasuke to pinky swear with her to make it official that they'd be siblings.

Sasuke smiled and shook his pinky with her pinky finger.

"But this is just pretend right?" Sasuke said lying back down.

"Yeah but…we act like its real though…" Sakura stated looking at him.

"Okay…" Sasuke replied smiling as he looked at the ceiling.

Sakura looked at the window and seemed to appreciate the view so much.

Sasuke looked at her puzzled to what she might be thinking.

"I always wanted an older brother…" Sakura said as her eyes closed a little bit still staring view outside the window dreamily.

Sasuke looked at her puzzlingly for a while but smiled.

_This could be my start to loving her as my sister…_

**tbc...**

* * *

hope you liked this chap guys! continue reading cause the next ones on the way:D

READ AND REVIEW pls...♥ :)

♥maicka


	14. Let's Celebrate

**hey guys! here;s chap 14 as i promised! next ones going to be long too!! so conitinue reading:D nyweiz...this or the next chapter after this might be the last chapter that i'll be updating fast cause schools gone nuts with homework and mom allowed me to use the net only on weekends so i'm saying sorry in advance...buts its not going to end at this chap ot the next one! i swear this story is going to be long:D anyways on with the story!!**

**disclaimer: maicka or kia.511 does not and will never ever own naruto get it? lol :D**

* * *

1 week passed and eventually they got better but, Tsunade still didn't allow them to go out of the hospital just yet. Although she already allowed visitors from time to time.

"Sasuke…do you know that you look stupid when you stare at me like that?" Sakura said jokingly.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked smirking, standing up from his bed and going near her.

"Yeah…really!" Sakura replied smirking.

"Well then…do I still look stupid when I do this?" Sasuke asked tickling Sakura.

"Hahaha! Sasuke! Stop!!!...hahaha! I can't breathe!! Hahaha I take it…haha!!! Back!"

Sasuke didn't stop.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

The door to their room opened to reveal Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and then Hinata looking at the both of them.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Ino asked smirking.

All the others looked at each other and smirked at them raising their brows.

Sasuke got off Sakura and sat down on his bed.

"Erhem…" Sakura cleared out her throat and stood up welcoming them inside. "Hey"

Sakura closed the door and looked around to see all of them looking at her waiting for an explanation as they were still smirking.

"What?" Sakura asked puzzlingly.

Ino smirk got wider. "We find Sasuke on top of you and you don't have an explanation?"

"Oh that! I was just teasing him and he tickled me that's all" Sakura said as she giggled.

Ino shrugged "Oh well…"

She put the fruit basket on the table and sat down on the sofa along with Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru.

Neji put his hand around Tenten's waist as Tenten was looking very tired as she lay down on Neji's shoulder.

Ino giggled at the sight of them as Shikamaru put his arm around Ino's shoulder's Hinata was sitting at the table reading a book as Naruto was searching the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Do you have any ramen here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura giggled.

"You just ate 23 bowls of ramen at Ichirakus a while ago" Neji said approvingly looking like Naruto was someone crazy.

"Well you can't have enough of what you want in one day can you?" Naruto asked as he took out a make-it-quick ramen. "Nice"

Neji shook his head and looked at Tenten and sighed.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke asked turning to look at Tenten so did Sakura.

Shikamaru shook his head as Ino chuckled.

"Well…I had her train me because Tsunade gave me a mission 3 days ago and it'll take place this evening. It seems that Tenten knows how to handle her weapons better than I do so I had her help. Eventually I was getting a little too excited about the mission I had her training me all night." Neji ended and he heard Tenten slow breathing. He looked at her to find her instantly asleep.

Neji kissed her forehead and got the bangs out of her face and rested his head on hers as he too tried to find some sleep.

"Tough love" Sakura said giggling.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh yeah everyone listen!" Sakura stated as she remembered what happened between her and Sasuke.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Sasuke and I just agreed to be siblings!! He's gonna' be my nii-san from now on!" Sakura told them happily.

They all hesitated for a moment but congratulated them.

Sasuke shook his head as he smiled at Sakura. "Was it necessary for you to announce that Sakura?" Sasuke asked chuckling.

"Hell yeah! You're my nii-san Christ's sake and that's important don't you think?" Sakura asked him giggling.

Sakura was acting like his little sister already.

Sasuke replied with a small laugh.

Naruto's smile faded as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught his eye and looked at him hopefully as if asking for advice if he did the right thing or not.

Naruto gave him an encouraging smile. He was the only one who knew that Sasuke was trying to love Sakura as her sister.

After about 1 week and 3 days in the hospital, Sakura and Sasuke were allowed to leave.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten were the only ones who went with them as they got out of the hospital.

"Shikamaru was sent for back up on Neji's mission" Ino explained.

"Naruto's still asleep…he trained all night since Tsunade told him that he only worries about ramen too much" Hinata explained blushing.  
Sakura and Sasuke laughed.

Ino and Hinata took Sakura to her apartment, as Tenten took Sasuke to his.

Sakura opened the door to find hundreds of flowers each with a card saying something romantic like "I love you, thank you for staying" and "My life would be nothing if you died".

Sakura had tears in her eyes. Suddenly Yakuro stepped out from a corner holding a huge teddy bear smiling at Sakura. Sakura ran towards him and hugged him tightly shortly before kissing him.

"We'll leave you two alone" with this Ino and Hinata got out of the apartment.

Yakuro laid her down on the sofa and kissed her harder.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Are you okay now Sasuke" Tenten asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah…thanks Tenten." Sasuke replied as he put his bag of clothes on the sofa and lying down on it.

Tenten replied with a smile and closed the door leaving Sasuke along in his apartment.

Sasuke awoke the next morning from a phone call

"Another mission?" Sasuke asked yawning.

"I'm sorry if this came in at short notice Sasuke" Tsunade replied.

"Okay…" Sasuke put down the phone and stretched. He slept all night at the sofa. He was still very tired but hey...work is work.

Sasuke entered Tsunade's office to find Sakura the only one there again.

"Good morning Sasuke" Tsunade said shortly before Sakura did.

Sasuke nodded his head and replied as he gave a last yawn.

Sakura giggled.

"So what's the mission?'

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"As usual…our lives are still not important here okay Sasuke?" Sakura said smiling at him.

They were at the front gate ready to go as they put on their ANBU masks.

Sasuke nodded with a smirk under his mask and leaped to the nearest tree following Sakura.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

**After 5 months…**

Sasuke and Sakura came back with yet another successful mission.

Sakura was already used to these types of missions a long time ago and Sasuke only got used to it ever since he left for his second mission 5 months ago with Sakura.

As usual they would always return with Sasuke holding most of the injuries and scratches from protecting Sakura all the time.

"Your always protecting me Sasuke-kun…you know I can protect myself right? Even though I'm always the first one being targeted cause' they think I'm weak from being a girl." Sakura stated supporting Sasuke who was obviously very tired.

"I know but, the reason why they always target you is because you are weak" Sasuke said teasingly as he ran for it.

"Hey take that back!" Sakura shouted smiling as she tried to catch up with Sasuke.

Sasuke ran past Ichirakus, the hospital and finally, he entered the park. He almost passed the swing until Sakura caught up with him and jumped on him making him fall face forward to the ground.

Sakura tickled him as he turned around facing her.

"Sakura…haha get…off!" Sasuke tried to get her off him but she was still sitting on his stomach tickling him.

"Take it back first!" Sakura said laughing.

"Alright! Alright!...haha! I…haha. Take it…hahahaha back!" With this Sakura retreated her hands and held Sasuke's wrist instead pinning him to the ground as she put her face real close to him.

Sasuke was breathing heavily because of Sakura's tickle torture and he was still smiling.

Sakura closed in on his face until their noses touched.

Sasuke's smile faded and he stared at her as he turned red in the face.

"And they say I'm weak" Sakura said as she got off him lending him a hand.

Sasuke took it and Sakura pulled him up. They walked towards the Hokage's mansion to report about their mission.

"6 months left…" Sakura said with a smile.

"Excited about the wedding?" Sasuke said with a forced smile. Hopefully Sakura didn't notice that.

Sakura nodded.

"How are things between you and him anyways" Sasuke asked looking to where he was going.

"Okay…" Sakura replied briefly.

"I just want to let you know that if he ever hurts you he's done for okay?...I don't want my little sister getting hurt." Sasuke said with yet another forced smile as he stroked Sakura's hair jokingly messing it up again.

Sakura laughed and punched Sasuke on the arm teasingly.

They passed Yakuro on the way.

"Hey!" Sakura said jumping on him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Her feet touched the ground and her hands were on his neck.

Yakuro ended the kiss and looked at her then at Sasuke. He nodded at Sasuke as a sign of greetings and he nodded back.

"Another successful mission?" Yakuro asked bringin his gaze towards Sakura.

"Yeah…it seems like you're all dressed up. Are going for a mission?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…Tsunade asked me to accompany Asuma and Kurenai to guard a village from getting robbed." Yakuro explained briefly.

"Well…I need to go now. Take care alright?" Yakuro said with a smile as he moved towards the front gate.

"You take care!" Sakura said as she caught up with him and kissed him before he walked away.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Good…well, you deserve a rest. You can now go" Tsunade said as they finished reporting to her that they had a successful mission.

As they left the Hokage's mansion Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Tenten were all there.

"Hey!" Ino and Tenten greeted them.

"How was the mission?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Success" Sasuke replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"I see that Sakura doesn't have any injuries…protecting her again weren't you?" Shikamaru asked as he yawned.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Yakuro just left for a mission." Sakura explained to the girls.

"Oh okay…" Hinata and Tenten replied but Ino was thinking of something else.

"Well…all of your mission have successes so far. Why don't we celebrate?" Ino asked excitedly as the boys joined them after a small chat of what happened during the mission.

"Well?" Sasuke looked at Sakura as if he was going to whatever Sakura would say.

Sakura smiled and replied. "Why not?"

"Yeah!" Ino shouted so did Tenten.

Shikamaru and Neji shook their heads with a smile. Naruto just grinned. Sasuke chuckled.

"Umm…" Hinata interrupted.

They all looked at her.

"Perhaps…we could celebrate it…ummm…uniquely like…a picnic dinner at the park?" Hinata said as she blushed twiddling her fingers.  
"Great idea, Hinata! Okay! So we meet at 7 at my house okay?" Ino said pulling Shikamaru.

"We've a lot to prepare Shika!" Ino said merrily as she pulled Shikamaru towards the direction of her house.

Shikamaru sighed as he let Ino pull him and muttered. "Troublesome"

"Well…we best get ready" Neji said as pulled Tenten towards his house.

"But I don't pack much stuff as much as Ino does plus! It's only 5!" Tenten retorted. "I want to spend more time with Sakura"

Neji whispered something in her ear which made her turn bright red as Neji kissed her neck.

Tenten couldn't respond so Neji carried her and she didn't fight back. Neji winked at them and went towards the directions of his manor.

"B-bye" Tenten called out shyly at them her face still red.

Naruto shook his head but with a smirk. "That Neji just can't get enough of Tenten"

Sasuke and Sakura along with Naruto and Hinata laughed.

"Ummm…Naruto-kun, can we rest for a while before getting ready…I'm tired" Hinata asked shyly.

"Sure Hinata-chan. Well…bye Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto waved at them and turned back heading for his apartment.

"Well…I'm gonna' rest for a while too" Sakura said. "You should rest too" Sakura ended kissing Sasuke on the forehead.

Sasuke turned bright red but turned back to his normal color as Sakura giggled. Sasuke smiled. "Okay, take care Sakura alright?"

Sasuke said as Sakura went to the direction of her house and turned back looking at Sasuke to reply.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, she nodded and said "Bye nii-san!" Sakura waved goodbye and walked away.

Sasuke smiled and walked towards his apartment.

**tbc...**

* * *

hey guys! hope you liked this chappie! next ones on the way so continue reading!! lol XD 

READ AND REAVIEW PLS:D

♥miacka


	15. Just So You Know

**hey guys! heres the 15th chap as i promised it long!! lol XD anyways i'm sorry if this will be the last chap that i'm gonna' be updating fast cause' again school gon nuts with homework and my mom allowed me to use the computer only at weekends eversince she knew about the whole too much homework stuff...i hate this but hey...i won't stop making stories so don't stop reading my stories!! thanks also for all the reviews i got! love yoo guys!! now...on with the story... :D**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto! q:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Just So You Know**

Sakura rang the door bell to Ino's house.

"Coming!" Ino shouted.

"Shikamaru get off me and put your shirt on quickly!" Ino whispered in his ear.

"Man!" Shikamaru cursed as he got off Ino and put on his shirt.

"Just a sec." Ino shouted as she moved towards the mirror fixing her hair.

Ino ran for the door and opened it to find Sasuke and Sakura carrying a picnic basket.

"Hey! Come in!" Ino smiled as she led them inside.

The sofa unfortunately was messy.

Sasuke and Sakura smirked.

"Were we disturbing you in any way?" Sasuke asked keeping his smirk.

"Uh no no…ehe" Ino said with an anime sweatdrop.

Shikamaru greeted them and they sat together on the sofa talking about what they each brought for their picnic dinner.

A few minutes later Neji and Tenten arrived shortly before Naruto and Hinata did.

"Great! Were all here! Let's go then!" Ino said happily as she once again grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him to the door.

They left Ino's house at exactly 7:07 and headed for the park.

"The air feels so good tonight!" Hinata said looking at the surroundings.

Naruto smiled at her and put his arm around her waist.

Neji was cuddling his head against Tenten as his arm was around her shoulders.

2 monarch butterflies passed Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura looked at the butterflies admiringly and giggled.

Sasuke smiled.

He was always happy whenever Sakura was happy.

"Hey!" Ino called out to them.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why don't we have a piggy-back race?" Ino said happily.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Ino looked at him dangerously. Shikamaru sweatdropped. He waved his hands to let her know that a piggy-back race towards the park was a wonderful idea.

Ino turned back around looking at them waiting for their answer.

Shikamaru pouted behind her back.

"But Sakura doesn't have a partner" Tenten said smirking forming a plan in her mind.

Ino knew what she was thinking of and played along.

"Yeah..." Ino said smirking at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"It won't be a problem if YOU carried Sakura now would you Sasuke" Ino asked him evilly. More like persuading him.

_It would be a very big problem to disagree with Ino…_Shikamaru thought hoping that Sasuke could read his thoughts.

Nonetheless Sasuke already carried Sakura on his back and smirked.

Sakura laughed.

"Were going to win so it's no use competing over us!" Sasuke said as he already started to run towards the park.

"C'mon Tenten! Were not going to lose to those two!" Tenten laughed as Neji carried her on his back and ran.

Naruto put Hinata on his back. Hinata blushed deeply but giggled as Naruto started to run.

Shikamaru did the same and ran towards the park.

Naruto caught up with Neji who was eventually leading.

Sasuke and Sakura laughed as they overtook Neji.

Ino and Shikamaru overtook Naruto and Hinata.

Sasuke and Sakura lost speed and were in the same line as all of them.

They arrived at the park panting. Well, the boys did but the girls laughed.

"We arrived first!" Sasuke said regaining his posture and smirking at them.

"Are you kidding?" Neji fought back jokingly. "My foot touched the park 10 centimeters first than you did."

"Now guys! Stop it! we all know who won and it's me and Hinata" Naruto said crossing his arms and smirking at them with his eyes closed.

"Shut up! Ino and I were obviously the first one who stepped in this park!" Shikamaru said jokingly as h joined them and put his hands in his pockets.

They fought like they were 7 year old boys fighting over some toy.

The girls laughed.

"Guys! We all won okay?" Ino said holding her stomach from too much pain cause' of her uncontrollable laughing.

Hinata covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Sakura was in the same condition as Ino.

"Why don't we just eat dinner already?" Tenten suggested as she wiped the tears from her eyes cause' of laughing too much.

Ino and Shikamaru set up all of their mats on the floor. It was amazing how 5 mats could actually make 20 people fit in it.

Hinata and Naruto lit 5 candles and set them on a candle holder putting them where it would seem romantic.

Sakura and Sasuke set up the plates, cups, spoons and forks. Neji and Tenten set out the foods that were in each of the groups' baskets.  
"Shikamaru…why did you bring a bag along with you basket?" Tenten asked.

"You'll see later." Shikamaru replied.

Tenten just shrugged and continued what she was doing.

After they finished everything they sat down in a circle and ate with the candles and the park lamps as their light.

They had chicken, salad, beef, pork, ice cream, cake and mango float for their dinner.

After they ate they talked about their relationships. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't do anything but to listen.

Of course, Sakura could've joined in too but unfortunately Yakuro was out on a mission.

After they ate Shikamaru got his bag and opened it.

"Oh…so that's why!" Tenten said giggling as Shikamaru pulled out his guitar.

"Hey let me borrow Shikamaru! I have a song for Hinata!" Naruto said stretching his hands to grab the guitar but he moved it away from him.

Shikamaru smirked. "I'll sing a song first!"

Neji turned to grab the guitar but Shikamaru moved it away from him too.

"Let me sing first. I have something to dedicate to Tenten." Neji asked smiling.

"You can but I told you, let me sing first I have something for Ino too"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh along with Sakura.

"After I sing Naruto could go next and then Neji okay?" Shikamaru asked putting his hands in a strumming position.

They agreed and Shikamaru started to strum his guitar.

He started to sing.

_**Everything's now at end**_

_**Yet I'm still here**_

_**Looking indignantly at the world…**_

_**At the world…**_

_**You'll never imagine**_

_**You'll never see**_

_**The dreams that I have**_

_**For you…for you…**_

_**Oh…**_

_**I can't imagine my life**_

_**Oh…**_

_**Without you…**_

_**Is it still there?**_

_**I can't seem to find it**_

_**The way towards you**_

_**Towards you**_

_**Oh…**_

_**I can't imagine my life**_

_**Oh…**_

_**Without you…**_

_**Follow…the sadness in my lullaby as I'm looking for you**_

_**Follow…my sad lullaby**_

_**Oh…**_

_**I can't my life…**_

_**Oh…**_

_**Without you…**_

With this Shikamaru ended and Ino hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru stated with a smile.

After a while Ino let go and Naruto grabbed the guitar.

"Haha! My turn!"

Naruto strummed the guitar and started to sing.

_**I won't talk, I won't breathe**_

_**I won't move till' you finally see that you belong with me**_

_**You might think…I don't look**_

_**But deep inside the corner of my mind I'm attached to you**_

_**I'm weak…it's true**_

_**Cause' I'm afraid in all the answers…**_

_**Do you want me too?**_

_**Cause' my heart keeps falling faster**_

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line…to the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide, it's time to try**_

_**Anything to be with you…**_

_**All my life I've waited…**_

_**This is true**_

_**You don't know what you do**_

_**Every time you walk into the room, I'm afraid to move**_

_**I'm weak it's true**_

_**I'm just getting all into you**_

_**Do you see me too?**_

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide its time to try anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited this is true**_

_**I know when I go**_

_**I'll be on my way to you…**_

_**Way that's true**_

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide it's time to try**_

_**Anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited…**_

_**This is true…**_

Naruto ended as he placed a kiss on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata blushed deeply and once again twiddles with her fingers.

"Okay…now my turn" Neji said he got the guitar from Naruto's hands since he was still staring at Hinata.

Neji started to pluck the guitar and sing.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer…somewhere…**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know…**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you made me believe in myself when nobody else could help**_

_**Because you live girl…**_

_**My world…has twice as many stars in the sky**_

Neji paused to look at Tenten admiringly.

_**It's alright I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**Cause' of you, 'made it through in the storm**_

_**What id life? What's the use if your killed inside?**_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel**_

_**Someone…who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna' fly looking in your eyes**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you made me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl…**_

_**My world…has twice as many starts in the sky…**_

_**Because you live…**_

_**I live**_

_**Because you live there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've given me always**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you made me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl…**_

_**My world…has twice as many starts in the sky…**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you made me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl…**_

_**My world…has everything I need to survive**_

_**Because you live…**_

_**I live…**_

_**I live…**_

Neji ended as Tenten jumped on him and kissed him hard with tears in her eyes.

They sat back down after Ino tapped Tenten's back telling her that they were still there.

Neji and Tenten blushed and sat back down staring at each other.

"Sasuke's turn!" Naruto shouted!

"No it's okay…"

"No really! Sasuke take the guitar…"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment and took it.

They looked at him smirking. "whatever song you sing is what you feel now and we definitely know who its dedicated too" Ino said winking at him they all nodded.

"But I don't know who it is" Sakura defended "It's unfair!"

Ino pat her back as she smiled at her.

"Trust me in time you'll know…" Ino said as Sakura sighed smiled waiting for Sasuke to start.

Sasuke sighed as he strummed the guitar.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to…**_

_**I just can't turn away…**_

_**Is shouldn't see you, but I can't move**_

_**I can't look away**_

Sasuke paused for a moment as she noticed Sakura, her smile fading and her eyes getting wider as if she already noticed who the song was for.

After all those months of thinking that he forgot his love for her, he realized he was wrong…he still loved her.

Sakura still looked at him. she already probably really knew who this song was for.

He looked away and continued.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to…**_

_**I just can't turn away…**_

_**Is shouldn't see you, but I can't move**_

_**I can't look away**_

_**And I don't know…how to be fine when I'm not**_

_**Cause' I don't know how to make a feeling stop**_

_**Just so you know this feelings' taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should now I tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta' say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**Just so you know…**_

_**It's getting hard to…be around you**_

_**There's so much I can't say**_

_**Do you want me?**_

_**Should I hide the feelings…and look the other way**_

_**And I don't know**_

_**How to be fine when I'm not**_

_**Cause' I don't how to make a feeling stop**_

_**Just so you know this feelings' taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should now I tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta' say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**This emptiness is killing me and I'm wondering' why I've waited to long.**_

_**Looking back I realize it was always there just never spoken**_

_**I'm waiting here…**_

_**Been waiting here…**_

_**Just so you know this feelings' taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should now I tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta' say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**Whoaaa… **_

_**Just so you…**_

_**Thought you should now I tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**Whoaa….**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**Just so you know…**_

**tbc...**

* * *

**hey guys! hope you liked this chap! continue reading cause the next ones on the way but its still under construction lol XD**

READ AND REVIEW! pleas:)!!

♥maicka


	16. Confusing Feelings

**PLEASE READ THIS: **

**guys i'm sorry if this will surely be the last chapter that i will be updating fast cuase of the reason i already gave in the 15th and 14th chapter. i just thank god that my mom allowed me with the internet today. please don't stop reading! i will surely continue updating my story during weekends! i promise! i won't let all of you down:) **

**by the way! thanks for all of your kind reviews! i really appreciate it! i love you guys! you keep me going on with this you know that? lol :D**

**once again to the best friend of 9081...your welcome...you gave me that great idea anyways so once again...thank you:)**

**okay on with the story:D**

**disclaimer: i don't own naruto but once again if i did i'd make total change to their outfits...lol weeeeeeee... :D lol **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Confusing Feelings**

Sasuke ended and looked at the ground.

Everyone did the same.

Ino looked at him and sighed then turned her head to Sakura who was looking at another direction sadly, thinking of something.

Sasuke put the guitar on the mat and stood up.

"I'm just gonna' go to the…swing, for a while. Just need to get some things straight for a while." With this, Sasuke left and headed towards the swing that was at least 8 meters away from where they were.

Sakura looked at him as he left.

_This is my chance…_ Sakura thought to herself as she turned to look at them.

"Was that song…" Sakura paused and looked at the ground. The others looked at her. "…dedicated to me?" Sakura finished.

They couldn't tell her the truth right?

"No…" Ino lied smiling. Her smile was a forced one though and Sakura noticed this.

Sakura smiled and stood up. "You're good at lying Ino" with this she headed towards the wing to Sasuke.

Sasuke was leaning by the bar they made the swing hold it's ground. Sakura sighed and sat down on the swing swinging by her self slowly. She looked at the sky and inhaled the fresh night air.

Sasuke didn't even look at her. Sakura sighed, looked at the ground and stopped swinging.

"Sasuke…" She softly said.

Sasuke didn't move his head to look at her. He heard her but he kept his gaze at the night sky.

"Who was that song for?" Sakura asked sounding rather sad.

"I wonder what they're talking about" Ino asked herself as all of them were looking at Sakura and Sasuke with sad expressions on their faces. They felt sorry for Sasuke.

After a few moments of silence Sakura lifted her head to look at Sasuke waiting for his response. Sasuke smiled after a while and looked at the ground.

"Hn. It doesn't matter anyways…" he said as his smile faded.

Sakura stood up.

"Sasuke I need to know!" Sakura said rather loudly than her last sentence.

"Why do you need to know?" Sasuke now looked at her.

"All those months…you loved me? And you kept it from me! You never told me, we promised each other that we'd tell anything to each other right. You're my brother…how could you keep-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"If I told you what would it change anyways?" Sasuke said raising his voice. He held back the tears.

Sakura noticed this.

"I'm sorry Sakura…please; just don't bring up this topic. I only agreed to be your brother because I thought that at that chance I could start loving you as my sister. All those months I told myself that hey Sakura would never like you so stop loving her already. I thought I succeeded in ending that kind of feeling towards you after a few months but…it doesn't matter." Sasuke went near her and messed her teasingly yet again.

"You will always be my little sister Sakura…and that's my problem. I guess we should avoid each other for a while so to help me forget about my feelings towards you. If I succeed then we could become close once again" Sasuke said walking away.

Everyone looked at the ground. They heard every singly word after Sakura stood up from that swing. Tenten buried herself in Neji's chest. Ino cried sadly as Shikamaru wiped away her tears. Hinata looked at Sasuke and Sakura sadly just before sighing. Naruto pat Hinata's back and lifted his head from the ground and looked at Sasuke and Sakura. _This is going to be difficult…_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Does it have to be like that Sasuke? I don't care if you love me…I want to see you everyday. You're the only brother I have!" Sakura shouted trying to stop him from walking away.

"Were only pretending Sakura…remember?" Sasuke said stopping from where he was walking. "Please just do what I want this time Sakura…I just want to forget that feeling." He walked away.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said softly as tears went down her face. She loved Yakuro but she also loved Sasuke but, as a brother.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sakura woke up the next morning from a call.

It was another mission.

It's been a week since she's last seen Sasuke.

Yakuro wasn't back yet.

She was excited that maybe Sasuke would be there too so she dressed up hurriedly and ran for the Hokage's mansion.

She entered the room and waited for Sasuke to arrive since he always arrived late on missions.

The Hokage explained the mission to her briefly.

The door opened after a few minutes.

Sakura smiled hoping that it was her brother but instead, Naruto entered the room.

Sakura's smile faded.

Tsunade went near her. "Sasuke asked me to stop bringing missions in to him with you" Tsunade said sadly. Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said scratching his head. "I had to wait for the ramen to be cooked and it took about 3 long minutes!" Naruto said as she wished them a good morning.

Sakura looked out of the window sadly.

Naruto noticed this and looked at the ground sighing.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke walked through Konoha that day with his hands in his pockets. His head was on the ground as he kicked a stone on the way.

He passed the park and was headed towards the front gate. He turned a corner and stopped.

His eyes were filled with sadness.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Yakuro's back!" Naruto shouted pointing at the front gate.

He was back along with Kurenai and Asuma.

Instead of Sakura usually running towards him, her feet were on the ground but her face had a smile. She was happy to see him.

Yakuro went to her and lifted her up kissing her. After he broke the kiss he put her on the ground and hugged her asking how she was.

As Sakura hugged him, she saw Sasuke glimpse at them and retreated back to the corner.

Sakura broke the hug to catch up with Sasuke but stopped.

Her head was facing the ground and she looked back at the corner a tear falling from her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Yakuro asked coming to her.

Sakura wiped away her tears and looked back at him forcing to smile sweetly.

"Nothing." She went to Naruto and told her fiancé about the mission just before they left.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

3 weeks passed making it one month of Sakura and Sasuke not seeing each other.

Sakura once again woke up from a call.

Another mission with Naruto…great.

She went to the Hokage's mansion rather late than her usual time arriving there.

She entered the room walking towards Tsunade.

She didn't close the door. They were going out in a minute anyways.

She looked up at Tsunade and wished her a good morning.

The door closed behind her. Sakura lifted her head. She looked back to find Sasuke smiling at her leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, smiling at her.

Sakura smiled with joy and ran towards him and hugged him.

"You can go now" Tsunade said smiling.

Sakura looked at Sasuke smiling back at him with tearful eyes.

She wiped her eyes to stop her tears from falling to the ground and looked back at Tsunade puzzlingly.

"But I don't know the mis-" Sakura was cut off by Tsunade.

"Sasuke will explain it on the way."

Sakura nodded and left with Sasuke heading towards the front gate.

They walked slowly towards the front gate.

Sakura looked at the ground but was still smiling. "You finally got what you wanted?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke was still looking to where he was going and his smile faded a little.

"Would I even be here if I didn't?" Sasuke said looking at her.

Sakura smiled and held Sasuke arm cuddling her head against it.

Sasuke looked at her surprised as they continued walking.

Sakura closed her eyes and she let Sasuke guide her. She inhaled and said "I really missed you Sasuke nii-san…" Sakura said softly as she now opened her eyes.

Sasuke smiled a little bit and looked back to where he was going with Sakura still at his arm.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Ino found Sakura by the swing at the park that evening after they returned successfully from the mission as she was heading home after she was finished with her grocery.

She went near her and sat down at the swing putting her bags down.

She put up a smile to her face and looked at Sakura who looked away.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Ino asked keeping her smile.

Sakura sighed after what seemed like a long moment of thinking. She looked at Ino to reveal her tears.

Ino's smile faded as she looked at her best friend with red puffy eyes from crying for a long time.

"Can you keep a secret Ino?" Sakura asked wiping away her tears but it was no use, her tears still kept coming.

"Of course I can" Ino said encouragingly as she wiped away her best friend's tears but it was still no use.

Sasuke inhaled deeply and looked at the ground.

"I'm having confusion in my feelings." Sakura said sadly.

Ino waited for her to continue but she didn't. She looked at the ground thinking of a question to ask and looked back at her with sad eyes.

"What about?" Ino asked.

"You know the mission we had a while ago right? Guarding a boat to safely transport their supposed to be stolen products to their destination?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino nodded. That mission was a success.

"Well…you see the boat exploded right and we fell into the water. I know how to swim of course. I was swimming to the surface and a piece of the boat fell on my head and I was unconscious. I woke up staring at his eyes. We were on a shore. His lips were on mine. He was giving me CPR because it seemed like I drowned. He lifted his head and smiled at me. He said that he was very thankful that I was alive. He said if I had died he would've already lost everything." Sakura stopped and looked at Ino.

Ino looked at the ground and waited for her to say more.

"I…it think I'm having different feelings towards Sasuke" Sakura stuttered as the tears once again poured from her face.

Ino looked at her with shock. She was happy that she had feelings for Sasuke who stayed under the pain of Sakura and Yakuro's shadow but…"What about Yakuro?" Ino asked.

"That's why I'm having hard time thinking. I don't even know if the feeling I have for Sasuke is real or not."

Ino knew that this was a very difficult problem to get out of. She hugged Sakura and also shed tears to show Sakura that she understood.

"I want you to answer me one question Ino and I need and honest reply." Sakura said ending the hug and looking back at the ground.

Sakura remembered the song that kept her alive during her little adventure to heaven. She remembered the voice of the one singing it and she also remembered how that person loved her.

"Was Sasuke the one who sang during the healing that took place when I almost died?"

**tbc...**

* * *

**hey guys! hoped you like this chap! don't stop readng okay! the next ones under construction so keep on reading:)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLSS:) thanks in advance for those who will...**

**♥maicka**


	17. Whom She's Closer With

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry if its only now that I had updated my story because of the reason I already posted in the 15****th**** and 16****th**** chapter. Anyways. Heres the 17****th**** to your delight okay? Again…I'm soo soooory!! I missed you guys so much !!! lol on with the story. **

**To 9081: im so sorry if yoo thot that I won't finish the storiiee!! I'm gonna finish it I promise!! Ookkiiee?? ) lol**

* * *

Ino sighed and looked at the sky.

She closed her eyes and a small smile formed on her face. She nodded.

Sakura's poured down harder and a very small, almost not clear smile was not so visible on her face.

Ino looked at her as her smile grew "You better decide quickly or your feelings are only gonna' cause trouble."

Sakura nodded and stood with Ino and they hugged each other just before parting ways.

Sakura walked towards her apartment wiping her eyes and covering her face with her bangs so as not to make anyone passing by notice her very red, puffy eyes. But of course she knew where she was going since she could obviously see through her bangs.

Just as she was nearing a corner, Sasuke stepped from that corner and turned towards her way.

His hands were in his pockets and he looked at the night sky smiling.

He felt someone by the corner and stopped to look at that person.

Sakura stopped and inhaled deeply as Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as his smile faded from his face.

Sakura didn't want Sasuke to see what she looked like. Not now.

She turned around and ran for it.

Sasuke ran too and caught up speed nearing her.

Sakura looked back and was surprised to feel arms wrapped around her. She looked forwards to find Sasuke in front of her stopping her from running away by wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura tried to struggle with her head lowered but it was no use.

Sasuke let go of her when he knew that she wouldn't struggle anymore and looked at her hopefully.

After a few moments of silence he sighed and moved his hand to get the hair out of her face but Sakura moved back.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking worried.

Sakura shook her head "Nothing"

"If it really is nothing then let me se your face." Sasuke said once again moving towards her to tuck her hair behind her ear but Sakura once again took a step backward.

Sasuke held her to stop her from moving away too far and after Sakura exhaled deeply Sasuke tried once again and this time Sakura allowed Sasuke to see her face.

As soon as Sasuke saw Sakura's face he had a much more worried look on her face.

Sakura looked up at him as she once again started to cry and lower her head a little.

Sasuke reached out and pulled her closer to him to hug her tight.

Sakura clenched her fists wrinkling Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke could feel his shirt getting soaked but he didn't care.

He snuggled his head on Sakura's hair and closed his eyes.

Once that he felt Sakura calmed down he let go and let her to a bench nearby, sat down and got a hanky and wiped away her tears.

"Are you going to tell me what the matter is?"

Sakura thought for a while and shook her head.

"Okay then, but Sakura…please, I don't want this problem to stick with you for too long okay?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Nii-san…" she whispered.

Sasuke just smiled and hugged her yet again. "I never want to see you cry ever again. Okay?"

Sakura was speechless for a while.

_Sasuke…_ her heart was beating fast and butterflies were swirling in her stomach. Being this close to his warm body felt so good. She closed her eyes and nodded after about 3 minutes.

Sasuke helped her up and took her home.

She opened the door to her apartment. Sasuke placed a swift, brotherly kiss on her forehead and waved goodbye.

Sakura watched Sasuke turn and disappear around a corner before closing her door.

Sakura stood leaning on the door and looked at the ground not bothering to turn on the lights.

She was very confused deepening her thoughts.

Sakura woke up the next morning from a door bell. She got up and opened the door to find Yakuro with a parcel.

"Let's have breakfast together." Yakuro said smiling sweetly at her holding the parcel up in her face.

Sakura could smell the great food that was inside and she smiled sweetly at him letting him in.

After Sakura took a bath they both ate breakfast.

It was awfully quiet.

After a while Yakuro noticed that Sakura's eyes were still puffy and a bit red.

He put down his chopsticks and looked at her.

"Why'd you cry?" Yakuro asked tucking her hair behind her ear. She didn't stop eating.

"Sakura?" Yakuro called out.

Sakura looked at him like she didn't hear what he said first to her.

"Did something happen to you that was much of a reason that made you cry?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. Hopefully Yakuro didn't notice this.

After a few moments Yakuro considered her answer and returned his smile on his face.

"Just make sure okay?"

Sakura's smile got wider and nodded her head assuring him that everything was okay.

3 months passed.

So this means…

_2 months left until the wedding…_

Sakura sat on the mat that was on the grass looking at the sky listening to the groups conversations.

Once again Yakuro was on a mission and they were having their picnic this noon.

She looked at Sasuke who was lying on the grass, his head facing towards the sky with his eyes closed, smiling. It seemed like he had happy thoughts.

Ino was listening to what Shikamaru was babbling about as she turned her gaze towards Sakura who was obviously staring at Sasuke, smiling.

She put a shush finger to her lips to tell everyone to keep for a second and she pointed to Sakura who had no idea so she kept her stare at Sasuke.

Sakura didn't stop staring at Sasuke even when Ino waved her hands in front of her face.

Everyone stifled their laughs.

Ino signaled everyone to move towards the playground so as to leave them alone.

They did so and Sakura and Sasuke was left along in their spot.

Sakura looked up at the sky once again hugging her self tightly a smile forming on her lips.

She closed her eyes.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Nii-san! You said that you'd pay for the ice cream!" Sakura yelled._

"_I said I'd pay for the ice cream, not for the popsies!" Sasuke yelled back laughing as he ran and disappeared towards the corner._

_Sakura rolled her eyes and paid for the ice cream and ran to catch up with Sasuke._

_Sasuke was hiding around a corner peeping from time to time to check if Sakura would come by or not._

_After a few seconds of hiding and stifling his laughter, Sakura jumped on his back and tried to suffocate him laughing._

"_You big fat liar!" Sakura said smirking._

_Sasuke was laughing as he tried to get out of Sakura's playtime choking._

_**End Of Flashback**_

That was just 1 month ago after they finished yet another, not the first successful mission.

Sakura giggled.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Sakura!!! Wake up!! I made breakfast!!"_

"_No!! leave me alone!!" Sakura whimpered as she buried herself under the pillow and covers._

_Sakura eventually woke up because Sasuke was very much annoying._

_They ate their breakfast._

"_I'm sorry for sleeping in you house nii-san…I lost the key to my house last night when I was walking around the village."_

"_It's okay! Anything for my little sister!" Sasuke smiled._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was 2 weeks ago.

Sakura opened her eyes.

It seemed like…

Sasuke was the one whom she was more closer with.

And she can't deny this…

That…

She didn't see Sasuke as her brother anymore…

It seems that…

She feels something much more…

Sakura smiled.

_It's still not final but…_

**tbc…**

* * *

**hey guys!! im sorry if this chappie took so long...but! hey! here it is! lol hope you like it! im making the next chapter and posting it tomorrow! i promise! im sorry for those times i didn't get the chance to update this story! im really sorry!!**

♥maicka


	18. A Little Too Obvious

**hey guys! heres the 18th chap as i promised that will be posted today:) hope yoo like it!! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Little Too Obvious**

Sakura looked at Sasuke keeping her smile.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find everyone except for Sakura gone.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

_Why is she smiling? _Sasuke thought.

Sakura realized that she was staring at him and she blushed deeply and chuckled.

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look but she just shook her head.

"Where are the others?" Sakura turned her head to find everyone gone.

_I didn't notice…_ Sakura thought.

"I don't know" Sakura replied.

Sasuke looked pass Sakura and saw everyone by the playground playing like they were kids.

Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura looked back to where Sasuke was looking at and giggled.

After a few moments they came back.

"Sasuke! Let's train!" Naruto said putting Hinata down whom he seemed to give a piggy-back ride.

"Right here?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" Naruto smirked back.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Neji! Let's go back to the playground!" Tenten said energetically.

Neji smirked and carried Tenten as he ran towards the playground behind a few trees.

"They're not just gonna' play there." Ino said giggling.

Shikamaru shook his head smiling.

"Let's get some ice cream Shika!" Ino said pulling Shikamaru towards the ice cream parlor.

"Troublesome"

"I'll go collect insects!" Hinata said cheerfully and disappeared behind a tree and a few bushes.

"Be careful!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura sat down on the mat and observed Sasuke and Naruto's training.

After a few seconds Naruto threw a few kunais at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged them easily and ran fast towards Naruto with blue clear chakra on his hand ready to strike a punch at his stomach.

Naruto dodged it by leaping in the air and one again threw a few kunais.

Sasuke formed handseals as fast as lightning and a ball of fire threw towards the kunais and towards Naruto.

Naruto disappeared in cloud of smoke.

_Kagebunshin? _Sasuke thought smirking.

He turned back and threw a few shurikens to the running Naruto who was moving fast towards his way.

Sakura observed their training but kept her eyes glued on Sasuke.

"Hey!"

Sakura tunred back to find Yakuro back from the mission.

She smiled a little bit but remained on the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped and greeted Yakuro and moved towards him.

"Aren't you gonna greet Yakuro Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke noticed something.

It seemed like Sakura didn't much care for Yakuro anymore.

He kept his smile.

Sakura stood up and hugged Yakuro.

Something struck Sasuke at the sight.

_Pls. don't tell me I still love Sakura…_ Sasuke forcefully thought. _It's not right…_

Everyone came back and greeted Yakuro.

"We saw them on the ground, making out with Neji's shirt off and Tenten's shirt unbuttoned!" Ino said smirking pointing at the red-in-the-face Neji and Tenten.

Everyone chuckled.

That evening, Sakura and Yakuro ate dinner together.

"Something's different about you Sakura." Yakuro said calmly.

Sakura looked at him surprised.

_Was I that obvious at the fact that I already love Sasuke?..._

"Nothing changed with me" Sakura lied.

"It seems like you don't care for me that much anymore" Yakuro said with his head lowered.

Sakura was speechless.

"Has it something to do with Sasuke?" Yakuro asked Sakura now looking at her with tearful eyes.

"No, don't say that. I don't. I'm just a little bit confused at the time being. Okay?" Sakura asked with an encouraging smile.

"With what?" Yakuro asked once again.

"Some things… don't worry okay?" Sakura went to him and hugged him.

Sakura could feel her belly getting soaked. Yakuro was crying.

"I love you Sakura"…

1 month passed and everyone was excited about the wedding.

Everyone except… (A/N: it's gonna be a little bit confusing in these parts of the story cause I'm put both happenings with Sakura and Sasuke at the same time.)

"Sasuke!" Naruto knocked on Sasuke's apartment.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Sakura!" Ino called out from outside the fitting room.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"You need to be measure for your tux!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke didn't feel like measuring for a tux right now.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"I'm done." Sakura called out a little bit too softly.

Ino entered the fitting room to find Sakura in her wedding gown kneeling on the floor looking hopelessly at herself.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Sasuke come out already!" Naruto called out loudly.

Sasuke opened the door and led Naruto inside his apartment.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Sakura" Ino said moving towards Sakura with a worried look on her face.

Sakura didn't show any change to her face.

"What's the matter?"

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Sakura…" Sasuke said sitting on the ground with his back leaning on the door. He buried his head in his hands.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Sasuke…" Sakura stated as tears built up in her eyes and she lowered her head.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly and sighed.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Ino hugged Sakura and felt like she was useless that she couldn't do anything.

Ino: "I wish there was something I could do Sakura" (said this at the same time with Naruto but at a different place)

Naruto: "I wish there was something I could do Sasuke" (said this at the time with Ino but at a different place)

Ino let go and Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

**tbc...**

* * *

hope yoo like this chap guys!! lol 

REVIEW PLS... :D

♥maica


	19. Not So Different

**ei guys! heres the 19th chap as i promised!! lol i'm sorry if the next chapter's gonna be the end cause im making a new story!! be sure to read it!! lol on with the story:D**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Not So Different**

After Sakura had calmed down Ino helped her up.

"I need a few moments alone please…" Sakura whispered with her head lowered.

At first Ino didn't comply with her idea but nonetheless she gave in, agreed and got out of the fitting room.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a very beautiful white wedding gown. It was glittery on top and cruffly at the bottom. It was a tube top gown with its bottom long and go-with-the-breeze end. It was the most beautiful wedding gown every girl about to marry would wish for.

Instead of a smile, tears once again built up in her eyes and a sad smile formed on her lips.

She turned around and observed her back at the mirror and she played with her gown admiring it for a while her tears still streaming and that sad smile remaining.

She stopped once again and sighed. Her tears pouring down freely.

_I always imagined this day that I'm wearing this gown, about to get married, happy. I always imagined me to smile and tears of happiness would flow out of my eyes. I always imagined this day before I get married to be too excited. _Sakura thought sadly.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"You really love Sakura?" Naruto asked as he bended in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. His head still buried in his hands.

"Why won't just tell her?" Naruto asked with his head lowered.

After a few moment of silence Sasuke exhaled softly. "Because…" Sasuke lifted his head to show his tears as he looked outside the window. "…she already has someone and her wedding is in a month, I don't want her to change her decision and hurt the one she loves just because of me, I love her and I don't want her to get confused or have her regret that she knew me"

"Sasuke…so that's okay if you're hurt as long as she doesn't have a problem?" Naruto asked with a worried face.

A small sad smile appeared on Sasuke's lips as he nodded.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

She paused her thoughts for a while as she looked at her self in the mirror.

Her tears poured harder down her face _I also always imagined this moment of happiness…that I'm gonna marry…Sasuke-kun._

She one again fell to her knees and sobbed loudly.

As soon as Ino heard Sakura cry she opened the door and once again helped Sakura up who was still sobbing loudly.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Ino asked too worriedly.

"I-never-thought…" Sakura cried hard pausing every few moment inhaling deeply as her tears poured down. "I'd-be regretting marrying…" she stopped as she sobbed harder "…Yakuro" Sakura cried harder as Ino hugged her tightly.

"Ssshh…" Ino pat her best friend's back as she didn't let go of her hug to Sakura.

Ino shared her tears and she too cried.

"I'm sorry Sakura…but you can stop this you know, it's just a hard decision, I know…"

Sakura nodded with her cries.

After a few moments, Sakura's eyes were red and puffy as she changed back to her normal clothes.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke's eyes were a bit puffy and red as he finally agreed to go and be measured for his tux.

Naruto left him by the corner and explained that he'd Hinata by their house today because they'd be studying in the library together.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"I'll be going now. I promised Shikamaru I'd help him fix things up in his room. You take care okay? Ino said as she waved goodbye to Sakura.

Sakura smiled weakly and waved goodbye too.

She walked alone heading for her apartment.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke turned around the corner as Naruto left and bumped into Sakura.

For a minute they didn't move but they simply stared into each others eyes.

Sasuke softened his feeling and put his hands in his pockets as he smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back.

"You cried…" Sasuke stated as he tucked Sakura's hair behind her ear.

Sakura smirked "I'm not the only one…"

Sasuke chuckled as Sakura giggled.

"Did something happen?" Sasuke asked now sounding more serious.

Sakura lowered her head and lied "No…"

"Then why'd you cry?"

"I didn't…" she lied once again. "Too much glitter from that fuckin gown just got in my eyes…" Sakura said as she lifted her head to look up at him and she smiled. "I gotta' go now." Sakura said waving goodbye to Sasuke as she passed him.

Sasuke waved goodbye. Although he knew that Sakura was obviously lying he felt that it may not be his business to interfere with her problem now. Especially if it's nearing her wedding day.

Sasuke entered the wedding shop and waited for his turn to be fitted.

His thoughts were in too deep with what happened a while ago.

_I wonder why she cried…_ Sasuke thought with his head lowered.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The girl by the counter called out.

Sasuke lifted his head and the girl by the counter gestured him inside a private fitting room.

As he moved towards the fitting room Yakuro got out.

"Oh hi Sasuke…" Yakuro smiled cheerfully.

"Hi…"Sasuke replied with a half-hearted smile.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Yakuro asked.

"Probably heading for her apartment, I just bumped into her a few moments ago." Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh okay…thanks…" Yakuro stated as he moved towards the door.

"Take care of her…" Sasuke called back.

Yakuro turned to look back.

"She cried…" Sasuke said moving towards the fitting room.

"Why?" Yakuro asked holding the doorknob.

"Who knows…she told me a reason but I know that wasn't the truth…" Sasuke said as he entered the fitting room and waved goodbye to Yakuro without looking back.

Yakuro went out of the shop and walked towards Sakura's apartment.

_She has cried quite a few times already…and much more when it's nearing our wedding day…I wonder if…_ then suddenly something struck his thoughts.

_She loves Sasuke…_ he thought as he stopped dead in his tracks.

**tbc...**

**

* * *

****hey guys! hope you liked this chappie! next ones on the way. i'm sorry if i'm gonna end this story on the next chapter cuz i'm gonna make a new story... can't make both at the same time...lol**

♥maica


	20. His Last Words

**Chapter 20: His Last Words**

_She loves Sasuke…_ he thought as he stopped dead in his tracks.

This may be the only reason for why Sakura was acting how she was now.

Yakuro shook his head as tears built up in his eyes. He tried to tell himself that he was wrong for the past few minutes of standing just a few meters away from the shop.

His tears faded a little. He finally accepted the fact and had to find out by acting nothing is wrong.

He knew this day would come. He knew that Sasuke had a much bigger part in Sakura's heart cause' of what relationship and time they had been through before. But he just thought he could change that when he fell in love with Sakura.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Yakuro knocked on Sakura's apartment.

No answer.

He knocked again.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Still no answer.

He entered her apartment. It was dead silent and everything seemed like it was untouched for the day.

He searched the house and heard sprinkling of water, like someone was having a shower in Sakura's room.

_That must be her_ Yakuro thought relieved.

He went inside the room and waited for her by the window. After a while he heard hard cries from the bathroom and he ran for the door towards the bathroom.

His eyes widened from what he saw.

Sakura was under the showers. The water was freezing cold and she had her clothes on. She was sitting there crying hard.

"Sakura…" Yakuro whispered. He finally came to his senses and sat down with her bearing the strong cold from the water as he hugged Sakura and asked her what was wrong.

"I…I" Sakura sobbed even harder.

Yakuro hugged her tightly.

"I'm so…so con-con…fu-fused" Sakura said loudly as she cried even harder.

Her pouring tears were visible even though water flowed down her face.

Suddenly Sakura took one last deep inhale and passed out.

Yakuro carried her out of the showers and got 3 towels and new clothes for Sakura.

Sakura was blue from the freezing water.

_Damn! How long had she stayed there like that?_ Yakuro thought as he wiped Sakura dry.

He took off her clothes and changed her into the new one he got from her closet.

He took as many blankets as he could from her cabinets and laid her down on her bed and tucked her snug.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke left the fitting room and decided to check on Sakura.

He walked for her apartment still confused with his feelings.

_You know its wrong Sasuke…just leave her alone. Let her be happy with Yakuro. You don't wanna mess up the wedding! _Sasuke's instinct told himself.

"I'm already trying my best" Sasuke said under his breath.

He reached Sakura's house.

He felt that something was wrong when no one answered.

He went inside and searched her house for her.

He entered her room to find her on the bed pale but normally breathing wrapped up in many blankets. Wet clothes were on the table by the window.

_What happened here?_ Sasuke wondered worriedly.

He turned to move towards Sakura when he saw someone crouched behind the door with his face buried in his knees.

Sasuke hesitated to attack for a moment but the person came into clear view. It was Yakuro.

"Hey, what happened here" Sasuke asked softly.

"So you're here…" Yakuro said looking really tired. "I'll leave her to you"

"What? What happened? What are you saying" I'm doing this to find something out. Please just do what I say, it'll be a big help.

Yakuro walked out of the door and Sasuke heard him close the door to Sakura's apartment.

A few hours later Sakura woke up to find Sasuke looking outside the window as he held her hand.

Her head was all fuzzy and her eyes were puffy and hurt a lot from crying.

_It seems like I passed out._ Sakura thought tiredly.

She exhaled and Sasuke then looked at her worriedly.

He pulled her and hugged her tight.

"I was so worried you know that?" Sasuke said as he lay her back down.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you were blue all over and you wouldn't wake up to the loudest sound I could possible make. So yeah, why should I be worried?" Sasuke said putting his hands to his waist.

Sakura smiled a little then closed her eyes a little trying to remember what just happened.

_Yakuro!_ She opened her eyes once more and sat up in bed.

"Where's Yakuro?" she asked worriedly.

"As soon as I stepped inside he told me to stay with you because he needed to find something out and he walked out." Sasuke explained as he looked at her worriedly.

_Something big probably happened…_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke fell back to lie down on the bed and sighed as she put her arm to rest on her forehead.

She looked at Sasuke who was putting warm moist towel on her forehead.

Sasuke smiled and she smiled back.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke left the apartment as soon as Sakura was back to her normal perky self and waved goodbye to her.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Shikamaru! Stop slacking off! Tomorrow's Sakura's wedding and you haven't even fitted for your tux yet!" Ino shouted early the day before the wedding.

"I already did!" Shikamaru protested lazily as he yawned and turned to the other side of the bed to sleep.

"Shut up! I know you just ate 6 cups of ice cream, 2 boxes of pizza and drank a whole carton of milk when it was your time to be fitted." Ino said with her hands on her waist.

"Damn" Shikamaru whispered as he put his head under the pillow.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Naruto-kun, try to calm down" Hinata said trying to stop Naruto from taking his 35th bowl of ramen.

"I can't" Naruto said through slurps. "Tomorrow's Sakura-chan's wedding! I can't calm down."

"But…" Hinata sighed as she watched Naruto grab the 35th bowl of ramen from her hands.

"I always eat a lot of ramen when I'm nervous Hinata so I can't stop…" He said as he plunged down his ramen as Hinata sighed and still tried to stop him.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Oh my God! Tomorrow's the day and it's only today that I got to fit my dress! I can't believe that was so busy." Tenten whined in the dressing room.

"Don't worry Tenten…" Neji said as he looked at Tenten change. "Everything's gonna be okay"

"How could you say that? I might trip or something. Don't you think this gown is too long? Oh my God. I don't have time to fit for another one to be made!"

Neji rolled his eyes and walked towards her.

"Look…" He said as he hooked Tenten's bra that was unhooked and she didn't even notice from all her fuss. "You look beautiful okay? And that gown is perfect on you. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me" Neji said as he snaked his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

Tenten looked at the both of them in the mirror and smiled then sighed.

"You right" She said as she rested her head on Neji's shoulders.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

That evening, everyone ate dinner at a restaurant. It was of course Yakuro's and Sakura's treat.

Everyone laughed and talked about how they were excited about the wedding.

Sakura faked her smile as she listened to what they were saying until she couldn't take it any longer.

She walked out on them and moved towards the bridge where she and Sasuke said their hello greeting before.

She once again leaned on the ledge of the bridge and cried a little bit.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around to find Yakuro standing by the glass door.

"Oh, hey…" Sakura said wiping her tears and putting on her best smile.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Everyone was cramped by the window listening in to Yakuro's and Sakura's conversation.

"Move it Shikamaru!" Tenten said.

"Hey that's my hair you're pulling!" Ino shouted to Naruto.

"Sorry, but I can't see!" Naruto said.

"Hey quit stepping on me!" Neji said rather irritated.

"I was first here Tenten" Shikamaru said.

"Ssshh, quiet everyone! I can't hear!" Hinata said softly.

Everyone hushed down and listened in.

Sasuke looked at them and shook his head as he drank the glass of wine.

He was the only one not listening in. he stayed at the table and drank wine that was just served to their table.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Something's wrong…" Yakuro said

Sakura's smile faded. _If I tell him the truth it would break his heart._

"Sakura…"

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry" She said as she turned her back on him and once again leaned on the ledge.

"I need to know…" Yakuro said softly as he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you… nothing's wrong" She said once more as she took a cherry blossom and started plucking its petals.

Yakuro sighed.

"Is crying almost everyday before our wedding say that nothing's wrong?" He said.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Sakura's been crying?" Tenten said.

Ino looked down on the ground.

Everyone noticed and looked at her.

"You know something Ino" Naruto said looking at her suspiciously.

"Tell us Ino-chan" Hinata said.

Ino shook her head.

"But why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ssshh! You'll find out if you just shut your mouth's and listen!" Neji said.

Everyone looked at him and turned silent as they once again listened in.

Sasuke could hear them even though he didn't want to.

He tried to ignore them and continued drinking wine.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"How do you know?" Sakura asked without looking back as she stopped plucking her petals and her eyes widened.

"It wasn't only yesterday that you cried…" Yakuro said.

Sakura lowered her head in guilt.

"Well…"

Yakuro turned Sakura around so she was facing him.

He shushed her and hugged her tight. Tears were streming down his face and it fell on Sakura's shoulders.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Everyone was dead quiet.

_Could it be? _Hinata thought.

She looked at Sasuke and then back at Sakura.

Hinata sighed and reckoned that her thought might just be right.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"You love Sasuke…" He said as he hugged her tighter.

Sakura was frozen in shock.

_He knew…_ she thought.

Her tears fell down her face.

"It's okay Sakura…" Yakuro said as he ended the hug.

"I just want you to know that I'm always here for you no matter what happens." He said as he tried to stop his tears. "I'll always love you no matter what happens."

Sakura understood.

"I just want you to be happy" He said as he wiped his tears.

Sakura smiled and jumped on Yakuro to hug him.

"Thank you Yakuro" she cried even harder.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Everyone looked at Sasuke a bit frozen.

They sat back on the table.

Sasuke was still drinking. Amazingly it was his 3 bottle and he wasn't even drunk yet.

They continued to eat their dessert.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly.

Everyone turned to look at him, even Sasuke.

"Do you still love Sakura-chan?" he asked seriously.

Naruto was scared that he'd answer no cause Sakura would still get hurt.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Well…I need to go for a walk for a while." Yakuro said smiling. "You go and stay with them; I just need to clear my head."

Sakura smiled yet again and nodded her head.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke lowered his head. "Why should I answer that?"

"Just answer the question" Naruto said losing his patience rather fast.

"What if I won't?" Sasuke asked drinking yet another glass of wine.

Everyone looked from Naruto to Sasuke.

Hinata was lightly tugging Naruto's polo gesturing him to calm down.

"There won't be a wedding tomorrow. Okay?" Naruto said pounding the table.

"We just want to know if she made the right decision, we don't want her to get hurt for making that decision. Not again" Ino said as she lowered her head and Shikamaru put his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"She means that Yakuro and Sakura talked about why Sakura was crying." Shikamaru added.

"And?" Sasuke asked getting impatient.

_Why won't they just tell the answer to me straight? _Sasuke thought.

"Yakuro knew that the reason she cried was she was confused." Tenten added.

"About what? Just tell it to me directly" Sasuke said frowning a little.

"If it was right to still love you when she was almost getting married. She was confused in either choosing to get on with the wedding or not because she still loved you. In the end, she chose you though" Neji said crossing his arms and leaning back on the chair looking outside the window towards Sakura.

"We just want to know if she's gonna get hurt from loving you again" Hinata added shyly.

Sasuke was speechless for a moment.

He lowered his head after a few moments and whispered in a barely audible way "I still do, love her…"

"Wait, so you loved her then?" Tenten asked. "Seriously?" She asked once more.

Sasuke looked up and nodded.

Everyone put on smiles on their faces.

"Did you know that Sakura never lost hope that you might actually love her? Even when she and Yakuro got together when you still weren't here, she told me that you still remained deep in her heart." Ino said with a smile as a few tears started dripping down her face.

"Yakuro knew that Sakura would never get over you, he just wanted to try. He was most happy when he thought he succeeded but he was much happier knowing that Sakura would be happiest in your care." Neji explained briefly.

Sasuke smiled a little and then stood up and started walking towards the glass door to the bridge.

Just before he went out the door, he looked back to all of them who were looking at him too.

"Thanks…" He said with a sincere smile.

They all smiled as Naruto nodded.

"Sakura?" he called out to her as she was once again leaning on the ledge and plucking the petals of the cherry blossoms.

Sakura smiled a little. "They listened in. I know."

She turned back to look at Sasuke.

She had been in this position many years ago, when she'd look back and stare at the younger Sasuke behind her.

Sasuke tilted his head a little and smiled at her.

He was adorable.

Her smile grew and she understood that he knew and that he felt the same way too.

She ran to Sasuke and jumped on him giving him a really tight hug.

"I had always wanted to hug you like this Sasuke." She whispered in his ear as her feet touched the ground as Sasuke put her down.

The hug didn't end there.

Tears leaked down Sakura's face.

"Even before Sasuke, when you and I were just teammates. I understood you felt nothing for me. But even though you've hurt me countless times, I still love you…" Sakura whispered yet again in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke cried cause' of the guilt he felt.

He remembered many years ago, when he did hurt Sakura. He couldn't even remember how many time he hurt her cause' it was too many too count.

It surprised him that Sakura still continued to love him and understood him most on why he was like that.

It also surprised him why he didn't love Sakura before. She was… perfect.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, it was only when I saw you that I returned, I realized that I loved you too."

"It's okay"

Sasuke broke the hug and stared into Sakura's eyes.

He then kissed her.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Everyone inside then smiled and celebrated.

They poured their wines clumsily in their glasses and made cheers.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sakura ended the kiss and her smile grew as she looked into Sasuke's eyes.

She hugged him once again.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke took Sakura home after that.

They all parted way when the road split near the restaurant.

They reached Sakura's doorstep and she took her key and unlocked the door.

She stepped inside and looked back at Sasuke.

She smirked.

Sasuke put on a questioning look.

Sakura pulled his tie and dragged him to her lips.

Sasuke put his arms on her waist and closed the door.

He laid her on the couch and kissed her harder.

Yakuro was just watching everything that had happened before Sasuke closed the door nearby.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Tsunade asked appearing just behind him.

Yakuro nodded.

"It's for her own good"

Tsunade sighed then nodded.

"Okay then…" she turned back and disappeared around a corner.

Yakuro turned back too and was headed towards the gates.

He looked back one last time to Sakura's house.

"I love you Sakura… goodbye…"

He continued to walk towards the gates and disappeared into the darkness.

**-END-**

* * *

hey guys ! i'm sorry if this took so long ! anyways . i hope you could read my other story Change Of Sasuke's Mind and my new story Words Unspoken . lol okay... 

REVIEW PLS :D


End file.
